River Court Reunion
by Sophiia-x
Summary: They promised they would meet again four years later. Who arrives and what is made of them? When drama unfolds will true love remain the same? Or will a new love be formed? Then again, maybe it’s not all that new. Major BL JP & Some NH
1. Old Places, Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

Chapter 1

He walked over to the court, dragging his feet behind him. He was the first one there. He knew he would be; he was always on time. Actually, he had hoped he would be alone there for a while. When he was younger, he would always go to the River court, whenever life got too much. Now, he needed to be there more than ever. He looked down at the floor. Their names still remained, as if the place had been untouched since their departure. He stared at each name, all reminding him of how much he missed his friends. Of course, he made friends in college but nobody could ever replace his friends from Tree Hill. Life seemed to lack fun without them, and now, whilst writing his second book, he had no inspiration. Lucas Scott was stuck and he needed his friends now, more than ever. He was removed from his thoughts when he saw lights shining towards him. The car stopped and a girl got out, tossing her jacket over her shoulder and walking towards him. Peyton Sawyer, a girl whom he had not seen for three years. Man, this was awkward. She hadn't changed. Her blonde curls hung loosely and she smiled at him nervously.

"So I guess we're the first here huh?" she said, trying to break the ice.

Thankfully, they were removed from the awkwardness when they heard the noise of another car pull up.

"Nathan, Haley," Lucas yelled as he ran to Haley and pulled her into a hug.

Peyton couldn't help but notice she didn't get the same kind of welcome. Then again, what did she expect?

"Wow, it's been way too long! I've missed you Luke!" Haley replied, whist Lucas let go of his grip. "Oh, hey Peyton, you look good," she said, acknowledging Peyton's presence. Nathan gave a small nod to each of them and then put his arm protectively around his wife. It was amazing that they still looked so in love after all this time.

"So where are they other guys at?" Nathan asked as he looked around the court.

"Should be here soon, I guess," Peyton replied.

They all sat down, waiting for the arrivals of those they had not seen for years. A few minutes later, a motorbike came speeding down the road, stopping at the River court.

"Who on earth is that?" Haley asked bewildered. Nobody knew, they just looked on as the man got down from the bike and lifted off his helmet. Was it really him? No, it couldn't be. It was none other than Mouth McFadden. He strolled over, as the others stared, shocked at how much he had changed.

"Wow Mouth, you sure look good," Peyton exclaimed as he shot them a smile.

"Nah, I'm still the same old Mouth. Just living a little more dangerously. I suppose you could just say I've grown up."

Lucas gestured his hands towards where the vehicles were parked. "What's up with the bike man?"

"Well, in school I had a bike. I never had a car like you guys. So I figured, why start now? Besides, I kinda get some cool points with the bike," he replied, laughing.

"Things sure have changed these days," Nathan added, talking about more than just the new Mouth. "I can't even imagine what is going on with the others."

"I guess we're about to find out." Haley replied, whilst pointing to the newly arrived car.

How much can things really change in just four years?


	2. Who We Used To Be & What We Have Become

_This was a very quick update simply because I had the second chapter written and I think the first chapter was quite short anyway. So enjoy!_

**Chapter 2 – Who We Used To Be And What We Have Become **

The lights were bright, as they all squinted, trying to make out the figure inside the car. The man stepped out, moving towards the passenger side and opening the door. He held a woman's hand and helped her out. They were still together? Well, it definitely looked that way. They walked over, giggling at each other as the girl waved her hand towards the group. Bevin and Skills. Who would've thought they would still be strong now?

"Wow, I didn't know you guys were still together!" Nathan said, whilst smiling at them. "So you've been together like six years or something now?"

"Well, not exactly. I suppose you could say we had our ups and downs throughout college. It was hard with the long distance relationship and all. We even split up for a year." Skills said, whilst the others looked on shocked, anticipating the rest of the story.

Bevin looked at them, deciding to finish off what Skills had said. "We never got to see each other, and we were both unhappy. We saw each other twice a month at the most. It just wasn't working. So we both decided to split up and see other people, so that's what we did. I had a boyfriend, Ryan, for eight months and Skills had a girlfriend called Kate. He was with her for six months. I mean, it seems a long time, but after all that time neither of us loved them. It never felt like it did when we were together. We both knew our relationships weren't going anywhere so we ended them. A few months later, I went with some girls to a party, and he was there. I was so shocked. When we saw each other it was like we had never been apart, and from there we decided we needed each other. I guess, splitting up was a good thing because it made us realise how much we loved each other and from then we really made an effort to make the whole long distance thing work. And here we are."

"Aww that is so sweet," Haley said, whilst grinning at Peyton.

Peyton turned sharply and the whole group turned to see what she was looking at. It was another car. The girl got out, slamming the door behind her and strutting over to the court. She certainly hadn't changed. Her red hair brushed passed her face as she tucked it behind her ears.

"Well, look what we have here. It's the cast of Friends. Ha, just kidding. You all look good." She examined them and then looked closer at the boy, shocked a little. "Mouth?"

"Hey Rachel!"

"Oh my god, haven't you changed? You're so much more… hmm… hunky!" She responded, as she gave him a quick wink. He laughed and pulled her into a hug. "It's good to see you."

"So what's going on with you Rachel?" Lucas asked.

"Well, college rocked. So many parties, so little time. Now, I'm doing some modelling too. So life's great I suppose."

"You suppose?" Nathan questioned, as she didn't seem all too convincing.

"Well it does get a bit lonely you know? I mean the whole party thing is great and all, but only for so long. I'm surprised to say that I really missed you losers!" She replied whilst laughing and getting a slight dig from Mouth.

"But where's Brooke? I've missed that Bitch the most." She giggled lightly and looked around, as the others did too. She was quite late now, was she even coming at all? She wouldn't miss it; she was the one that said they would be best friends forever. Deep down, they all doubted whether she would come.

"Maybe she forgot, it has been four years," Nathan added, hoping she had indeed forgotten and not chosen to ignore them. "Anyone know what's up with her these days? Peyton?"

"I wish I did, I really do. When we left together for the summer, it just wasn't the same. I desperately wanted it to be but it was awkward somehow. We didn't spend any time together that summer, I worked and she partied and shopped, that was just how it was. All I know is that she went to UCLA to study fashion. I haven't seen her in four years, just the same as you guys." She looked down as a tear trickled down her cheek. "I guess it's true what they say, you can forgive but never truly forget."

The group could feel the pain within her words. Brooke tried to be the best of friends; giving Lucas to Peyton even when it killed her. In the end, it was just too much and she cut off all ties with both of them, just so they could be together, even if it meant without her friendship. Although nobody said it, they were all wondering whether this was in fact the reason she wasn't here. Lucas' eyes were filled with sadness. He never wanted to split two friends up. But most importantly, he couldn't believe he had hurt Brooke so much. She put on such a front that he thought she was fine with the Peyton thing. I guess she cared more than he thought. He never really knew how she was feeling, but in a way he never really tried to know.

Regret can be such a bitch.

_I know these chapters are quite short but it's a start. They will probably get longer as I go on. This is my first fanfic so I would love some reviews before I start on the next chapter, just so I know if the story is good enough to continue or not._

_Thanks Guys!_

_Sophiia-x_


	3. The Heart Brings You Back

Another quick update. Just thought I might as well as I had finished the chapter.

I am loving writing this story so far but by the lack of reviews it seems you lot are obviously not enjoying reading it as much. I'm not so sure if I'm going to continue much more with this story, depends on the feedback I suppose.

But thanks to toddntan & othfan102 for the review… you guys rock :D

_So review if you want more people! _ _Love ya, Sophiia-x_

Chapter 3 – The Heart Brings You Back 

An hour had past and there was still no Brooke. It looked like she wasn't coming. The small talk continued, while everyone wondered what Brooke was doing now, what she was thinking. Haley pressed her head against Nathan's chest.

"You Okay Hales?" He asked, worried. She turned her head up towards him. "Just a bit upset Brooke didn't show that's all. I've missed her so much."

"I know you have Hales, I know."

The others looked at Haley. They all suddenly felt saddened by Brooke's absence. She was the life and soul of the party, and without her there, it just wasn't the same. Suddenly, there came a slight roar of an engine and two lights were visible in the distance. This car was headed towards the court. Was it her? Their faces lit up.

"Typical Brooke," Rachel laughed. "Always late."

The car stopped and it's red door opened. It was dark and so they could not make out the face. As the figure rose from the seat, it was evident that it wasn't Brooke. This was a man, but whom? Lucas, Nathan, Mouth and Skills were all there.

As he walked over, his dark curly hair became visible and everyone knew who it was. But how did he know to come here? He wasn't even there when they agreed to come back.

They all looked at him as another tear fell down Peyton's cheek as she wiped it away before anyone could see. She sure had missed him, that's for sure.

"Jake!" They all yelled. He gave a small nod and walked closer.

"What are you doing here Man?" Lucas asked, puzzled.

"I was gonna ask you guys the same thing. I mean, I come back to visit my parents for a few weeks and just fancied coming down here for old times sake, just to think. Then I see all you guys here? Now that is strange."

"More like fate." Mouth added. "We were all meant to be here tonight, some way or another."

"Then where is Brooke?" Rachel snapped back, getting quite aggravated now. Everyone looked back at Mouth, waiting for a response. If he was right, then surely Brooke had to be there to right?

"Just have faith guys, the night is still young. What's to say she hasn't missed a flight or her car has broke down?"

"Yeah Mouth is right. There is still time. So Jake, what's been up dude?" Lucas agreed.

"Got a great job now, great salary and all. And just been bringing up Jenny, it's been great!"

"How is Jenny?" Peyton asked, honestly wanting to know. "I've missed the little girl."

"Well, she's not so little anymore that's for sure. But she's amazing, I don't know where I'd be without her."

As Jake spoke of Jenny a smile rose across his face. It was evident he was proud of her. This made Peyton smile. She loved the fact Jake was so dedicated to Jenny, and she really did miss her too. Jake sat down and as he brushed past Peyton she felt tingles through her body. He looked at her, smiling slightly. There was definitely something still there and this didn't go unnoticed by Lucas. Was this the reason she split up with him after a year? Was this the person she said she was in love with? Although she never told him who it was, he should've known. It had always been Jake. Lucas felt even more awkward now everything was a realization. It wasn't that he still had feelings for Peyton, they had gone a long time ago, it was that he felt for her. He knew how much Peyton loved Jake, and at the moment she couldn't do anything about it.

People always thought Lucas and Peyton were soul mates, and in some way maybe they were. They shared the same interests, the same views on life. But now, Lucas had realised that this doesn't always make the best relationship and it doesn't necessarily mean you will end up with your soul mate. Your soul mate is in some way a perfect best friend, but are they the one you want to spend your life with? Lucas remembered the question asked to him a long time ago by two girls, both of whom he loved. "When all you're dreams come true, who do you want beside you?" He had firstly said Brooke, but when she had given up hope on them he had said it was Peyton. Maybe that was it, he said Peyton because Brooke didn't care anymore. He thought that he could learn to love Peyton the way he loved Brooke, but deep down, he never really did. Besides, people always say to go with your first answer, your instinct, and now he knew they were right. Lucas looked over towards Peyton and smiled, as if reassuring her that they were cool. The smile was returned and both felt a huge weight lifted from their shoulders.

Just then, lights shone on to the River Court as a car moved closer. Everyone stayed silenced, anticipating the cars stop. As it parked up they all waited. It had to be her right?


	4. Friendship Always Remains

_I just wanna thank you guys for the amazing reviews… so this chapter is for all of you :D_

Chapter 4 – Friendship Always Remains 

The gang looked on, as it seemed the person was never going to get out. They waited, each of them silenced. The figure opened the door and got out. As the moonlight shined it reflected onto her perfect skin. It was Brooke Davis. She hesitated a little, looking slightly nervous. Lucas examined her, she was still the same but if possible, she looked even more beautiful, even if she did look as though she had been crying.

Rachel got up and flew over to Brooke, grasping her tightly into a hug.

"Boo, you whore!" she said whilst laughing. "I thought you weren't coming. As much as I hate to say it, I've missed you, bitch."

Brooke smiled back. "Not as much as I've missed you, tramp." They both giggled whilst nudging each other. They loved how they were together, so bitchy but that's what worked for them, besides, they had started out that way.

"Anyway, where've you been? Took you this long to try and look half as good as me?"

"Ha, funny Rach. Nah, I was just uncertain I guess." She answered, truthfully.

"Where are you staying anyway?" Rachel asked.

"Hotel just outside town I think. It's not like I still have a house back here is it?"

"Oh no way, you are so staying with me. My parents never sold the house; they just use it if they wanna get away from city life. So, Miss Davis, guess it's like old times. And I want to know about this uncertainty issue."

Brooke grabbed Rachel into another hug. She was a real friend, no matter how they had been before. She loved Rachel for everything, how she always makes her feel wanted, even when no one else could.

"Now get your scrawny butt over there and see the others, cummon."

Rachel held onto Brooke's hand, supporting her and assuring her she was there. She knew Brooke was nervous, she could feel her hand trembling. As they met the others, everyone looked in awe at the late arrival.

"Brooke, I've missed you so much!" Haley screamed as she almost knocked Brooke over by the force of her hug.

"Tutor Wife, I must say, you're looking hot for a Mommy! Hope you're taking care of this one hotshot."

The group laughed. That was typical Brooke Davis. As Haley let go, she turned and almost pounced onto one of the boys.

"Mouth! If my bestest buddy hasn't gone all hot too. Damn, I sure have missed a lot!"

Mouth stared at her for a while. He knew something was up; there was a reason why she was late. He brushed it off, anyway. He was just happy she was there.

"I've missed you Brooke," He said, whilst returning the hug. "So where's Chase?"

"Oh, there is no Chase. We broke up shortly after graduation. I know they say opposites attract, but we were just a bit too opposite." She explained, whilst not looking too upset.

The others nodded to show they understood.

"Well I never. If it isn't Jake Jagelski! What brings you here?"

"Just visiting the folks and saw these guys down here." He replied with a smile.

Peyton looked on. She longed to hug Brooke the way Rachel and Haley had. Brooke was her best friend first, after all. But she didn't expect any warm welcome. She had cheated with Lucas twice behind Brooke's back, and when Brooke gave Lucas to Peyton, she had rubbed her nose in it a little. How could she expect things to be the same?

"Hi Peyton." Brooke said, giving a small nod and snapping Peyton from her thoughts. It was no P.Sawyer but it definitely was a start. At least she acknowledged her being there.

"And Lucas." Did she think they were still a couple? Was that why she was late? They were sat by each other after all, so it may have looked that way.

Lucas smiled slightly, seeing the hurt within Brooke's eyes. He knew it was he that had made her this way.

"Hey, Pretty girl!" The others looked over, realising what he had just said. Lucas himself didn't even expect to say it. I guess, old habits die-hard. Peyton noticed Lucas in the corner of her eye. He loved Brooke, and Peyton knew it. Maybe that was the reason it was so hard for them to commit to each other because deep down they were both in love with other people. If only they had both realised it before hurting those people, things may have been a lot different at this reunion.

"Hey, how about a rematch game then? Girls against boys again?" Nathan shouted as everyone rose from their seats.

It was like old times again, each of them like the seventeen year old that once came here. Time goes by, but friendship still remains the same. It was like they had never been apart, and now they all realised what was missing in their lives. Each other. True friendship.

"Hey, that's a fowl!" Peyton yelled as Jake threw her over his shoulders.

"Take a shot then Peyton." Skills said whilst rolling the ball over to her.

"Why don't you take it Brooke? I always suck at this game anyways."

"Yeah sure thing. Thanks P.Sawyer!" A smile rose across Peyton's face as she threw the ball to Brooke. She picked it up and threw it effortlessly. It went in.

The girls started screaming as Brooke ran over to Peyton and jumped on her.

"We sure do make a good team huh P.Sawyer?" Peyton laughed and held out her fist.

"Hoes over Bros?"

"Always." Brooke answered while hitting Peyton's fist with her own. "But last time I checked it was Hoes over Psychos. Please tell me that one's history?" She laughed as Peyton nudged her.

"Of course B.Davis. How about Clothes over Bros?"

"Oh most definitely. Clothes over Bros will soon be selling in the shops." She replied, grinning at her accomplishments. Peyton pulled her into a hug.

I guess time is a good healer.

_Hope you like this chapter. There's not much drama but I just thought it would be good to show some more friendship aspects, especially repairing the Breyton friendship._

_So I'll try and update soon, but please leave some reviews on what you think so far and even any ideas you may have._

_Love Ya, Sophiia-x_


	5. No More High School Drama

_Okay, thought I should give you another quick update as you all rock :P So here is Chapter 5. It is mainly about thoughts and feelings. Enjoy and review._

_Just want to say thanks to **lucas'sbabygirl, OTHlover04, othfan102, Morgan, wtlozy, austingirl76, ILoveYouTooPrettyGirl **& **Brucas2006.**_

_Thanks for taking time to review :D_

**Chapter 5 – No More High School Drama**

"So I'm guessing as we kicked your ass', we should end this game now huh?" Bevin giggled.

"Uh Baby, you know us guys let you win." Skills replied whilst receiving a dig from his girlfriend.

"Well it is getting late. I think Nathan and I better get back to James. I'm still paranoid about leaving him even after four years, especially seeing as he is with Deb."

The group laughed, smiling at how Haley was still so protective over her child. She was a great mother, that's for sure and Nathan was an amazing father, nothing like his own, who was in prison.

"How about we meet back here tomorrow? I mean, we are all still in town, so we might as well make the most of it." Mouth added, hoping they would all agree.

"Sure." They all replied in unison.

They all went off in their separate ways, just as they had four years ago. Times had changed, relationships had changed, but they were all still the same people. The same people that had promised they would be friends forever, and here they were, four years later.

Back at Rachel's, Brooke began to walk up the stairs.

"Hey, You! I don't know where you think you're going. I want details, Little Miss _two_ hours late!"

Brooke stepped back down. She knew Rachel wouldn't give up. And besides, maybe it would be good to tell someone how she felt; she certainly hadn't had anyone in California to tell.

"I was just unsure of how I would fell you know? In all honesty, I just didn't want to see them together."

Rachel knew exactly who _they_ were. "Well what made you decide to come?"

"Friendship," She answered simply. "I could've been selfish, thinking of how much it would hurt to see Lucas and Peyton together. But then, I wouldn't have seen you guys; you, Haley, Mouth and the others. I've missed you all so much. So I was willing to get hurt if I got to see my friends again."

Rachel looked at her and grabbed her hand. She knew Brooke still loved Lucas.

"They're not even together anymore though."

"Really? But I was certain they still would be. That's why I let Peyton have him, because everyone knew they were meant to be."

"Brooke Davis, you're such a dumb ass, you know that?" Rachel replied.

"Yeah, but we're all older now. I missed Peyton and I kinda let her down before on our trip. I suppose you could say I didn't really try that hard. I just thought now was a good time to put it all behind me; all the high school drama."

"But it's not all behind you is it? I know you still love him Brooke. You can't fool me."

Brooke looked down. She knew Rachel was right. She definitely felt something for him; if it was love or not, she didn't know. She thought she could hide it, but of course, Rachel could see straight through her.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm older now. Like I said, I've gotta leave all this high school drama behind. It's best we stay as friends. And besides, who says he even feels anything for me?" Brooke answered, trying to put on a strong front.

"Find out. What's stopping you?"

"Reality." She answered. "We all have our own lives now. After a while we have to go back to reality, where all we have of each other are pictures, just like before. I don't want to leave here being all hung up on Lucas again. It's easier this way." She shook her head, as if brushing off her emotions and convincing herself that this was the way it had to be.

"Whatever you say Davis. Whatever you say." Rachel shook her head in disbelief. She knew Brooke could be stubborn sometimes, but if this was the way Brooke wanted it, Rachel would respect that.

"So anyways, what did happen to Chase? I know you said you were too different, but that can't be it right? Something must have happened?" Rachel asked, still quite confused.

"No nothing happened. We're good friends now. He's a great guy." Brooke answered, still leaving Rachel confused.

"Then why did you break up? If he's so great?"

"Well, he is great, but he's not Lucas."

Rachel looked at her friend. Why couldn't she just tell him how she felt? Because she was Brooke Davis, I guess. She kept everything bottled up. Maybe that's why she looked so hurt now. She let Lucas go, with no proper reason. The real reason; she was afraid he wouldn't love her anymore, and that would hurt a lot more than trying to let go. But what Rachel didn't understand was why she couldn't just try. They do say you have to go through the rain to get a rainbow. So why didn't she just risk it for a chance to be happy? But then again, there is only so many times you can get hurt before you just give up. So had she given up as she had said? Or was she finally ready to fight for him; for what she wanted? Rachel didn't know, nobody did. Brooke herself seemed unsure, but by looking at her, Rachel could tell she was broken and it looked as though any fight she may have had, was knocked out of her years ago.

Brooke turned over in bed as a small tear trickled down her cheek. He had made her cry many times before, but now he hadn't even done anything. He was the only one who had this hold over her.

It had always been him.

_Like I said not much happens in this chapter but I thought I should show how Brooke was feeling. Also got a bit of Brachel friendship, love them :D_

_Shall update as soon as the next chapter is finished._

_Anyway thanks for reading guys!_

_Love Ya, Sophiia-x_


	6. Who Are You Now?

_Thanks again to the people who have reviewed. It is because of you I am still writing this fic. So here is the latest chapter. Enjoy and tell me what you think. Also, any ideas would be good, may be able to put them in or use them._

**Chapter 6 – Who Are You Now?**

There he was, alone. He was the first one there again, but he was used to it. He stared around, anticipating the arrival of the people he had missed so much. She walked over as he watched her. He was once in love with this girl and now he felt nothing for her. He loved her as a friend, but that was as far as it went. He had wanted to give her his heart, but it had belonged to someone else, she had taken it long before. He was always just too scared to admit it.

"Hey you!" She yelled over, as she jumped up beside him.

"Hi Peyton." He replied smiling. "We're always the early ones huh?"

"Looks that way. So what's up? You look like something's on your mind."

"Nah, I'm fine Peyt." He answered, although she knew he wasn't.

"You love her don't you?" She asked simply.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Who do I love?"

"Aw, cummon Luke. I know you too well. I could tell yesterday by the look in your eyes. We both know who I'm talking about."

She was right. They did both know who 'she' was. But was Peyton really the person to tell? They had a lot of history. I guess he had no choice, she already knew and she seemed cool with it.

"It's okay to love her you know. Deep down it's always been her hasn't it? You can try and kid yourself Luke. I know I did. I convinced myself I loved you because I was so hurt with Jake leaving. You can try and forget someone by finding someone else, but in the end, all roads lead back to that one person, the one you truly love."

As much as he hated to admit it, Peyton had a point. It would've been so much easier for him and Peyton to be a couple but it wasn't each other they truly wanted, and now, he was glad Peyton had realised it back then. They were both hurt by people leaving them that they needed each other, but that didn't mean they loved each other.

"Luke, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm always here. I know what you're feeling, trust me I do."

Just as she finished her sentence Skills and Bevin arrived, shortly followed by Nathan and Haley. Mouth then came racing down on his motorbike as the others laughed. Jake then walked over.

"Hey guys!" He greeted as he sat down beside them.

Peyton just stared at him. Everything seemed so familiar, so right. She couldn't believe she had ruined everything she had with Jake over a stupid dream. She had convinced herself that the dream had meant something, but after everything, it just showed her how much she loved Jake. He had let her go to Lucas even though he loved her. All he wanted was for her to be happy. Little did he know that she wanted both him and Jenny to be part of her happiness? Or was it too late now? Had she blown her chance with him all those years ago?

"Hey you lot." Brooke yelled from her car, removing Peyton from her own thoughts.

She smiled. Things were still a little awkward but they were getting there. At least she had managed to patch up one of her relationships, even if she didn't have Jake.

Brooke looked at Lucas and when his stare met hers, she quickly looked down. She knew as soon as she looked into those eyes of his she was a goner. She couldn't be under his spell again; she wouldn't let herself be.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Mouth asked.

"Well, how about just a chat. I mean, I need to find out what you losers are doing with you're lives." Rachel replied, in her own little way. "Mouth? You can start."

"I work for a big company, just in the office and all. It's amazing though. I get to travel everywhere and I'm up for a promotion."

"Wow, that's amazing Mouth." Lucas said.

"Yeah, I guess being a so-called geek paid of huh?" They all laughed at him. He looked more grown up. Well, I suppose he couldn't always be little old Mouth he once was. But he was still the same person; everyone's best friend.

"I work for a big magazine company in New York. I write for the music section. And once a week I run the teen's night at a club. I guess I always wanted to do it as it made us lot all so happy at Tric." Peyton added. She loved music, she always had. And here she was making teenagers feel a small part of what they once felt.

"That's cool. I coach basketball at a high school now. But I guess one day I'd love to coach the Ravens. You never know right? And besides, I'd love to move our family back to Tree Hill. Everything seems so much easier here you know?" Nathan asked.

They all knew what he was talking about. Life was different here. It was a place with no worries and the place where you grew up, you and your best friends of course. Most importantly, Tree Hill was home.

"I'm teaching at the same school as Nathan. It's great. After tutoring it was always something I considered. And of course we get to raise James, which is the most amazing thing ever. He's growing up so fast." Haley beamed a big smile. She was so happy with her life and the way things had turned out. She couldn't have asked for anything more. She had the man she loved, a gorgeous child and her dream job.

The rest of the group just listened contently. They were amazed at how much more grown up Nathan and Haley's lives seemed compared to theirs but they knew they were still the two silly teenagers that fell in love.

"Brooke? What about your life? Who is Brooke Davis now?" Haley asked whilst pinching her friend.

"Brooke Davis is the owner of Clothes over Bros which will soon be appearing in a store near you," she said as if it were some sort of commercial.

Haley chuckled and wrapped her arm around Brooke.

"Hey, anyone fancy a coffee? I know a great little place." Nathan laughed, as they all knew he was talking about Karen's Café.

"Sure." Most of them said.

"Actually guys, I've gotta go see to Jenny but I'll see you all soon."

With a few mutters of goodbyes, Jake was gone.

"I'm gonna skip this one too," Lucas added. "Gotta article to get done but I'll see you all tomorrow yeah?"

The group nodded and both boys walked away. A few minutes later they decided they better head for the café. They all walked towards their cars.

"I've got to tell him how I feel," she thought to herself. "I've got to tell him. Now."

_So hope you liked this chapter and the ending. Who is it that is going to tell someone how she feels? I guess you will have to wait until the next chapter. But if you review I shall update quickly again. Hehe!_

_Thanks Guys!_

_Love Ya, Sophiia-x_


	7. Too Little Too Late

_Just want to thank all you guys that reviewed again. It makes all the difference when someone takes time to review your fic :D_

**Chapter 7 – Why Now?**

She knew it was now or never; she had to tell him how she felt. But why was it so difficult? She thought her feelings would go away after she left him, but of course, they didn't. They just got stronger and now she was afraid, afraid of being rejected by him, he who she loved.

"I've got to risk it," she thought to herself. "If he doesn't feel the same we can all go back to our normal lives and I can just forget about this whole thing."

Easier said than done.

She jumped into her car and started driving. He wasn't home yet; he was still walking. She slowed her car down beside him as he turned around and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, a little puzzled.

"You wanna ride? I didn't fancy the café either." She replied.

He got into the car, staring at her. She sure hadn't changed. She was still the same girl he fell in love with all those years ago.

"So what's up?" He asked. "See things are going good for you now."

She went to answer but she couldn't hold it in anymore. If she was going to tell him, it had to be now or she never would. It had took her so much courage to even get here, so telling him was easy, right? Well, no, but she knew she had to.

"Look, truth is, I came here to tell you something. I know we haven't talked in years and this is a really stupid thing to say but, but…"

He lifted his head so his gaze met hers. He knew something was up by the way she couldn't look at him and how she was hesitating so much.

"I love you and I always have. I thought I didn't, but the truth is, there has never been another you. I thought it would be easy to just forget my feelings, to block them out. But seeing you again, it feels like I've fallen in love all over again. I know it sounds silly but I do, I love you."

She waited as the shocked look on his face appeared. He just stared down, silenced.

"He obviously doesn't feel the same." She thought to herself.

_**Back at the café…**_

"So how come it's only us six?" Haley asked confused. "What happened to Peyton and Brooke?"

"Brooke's gone home." Rachel added quickly. "Not feeling too good."

Mouth looked over at Rachel. He always could tell when she was lying. Brooke seemed fine at the River court, so what suddenly made her not feel too good?

They brushed it off, deciding they might as well make the most of their time together, even if not all of them were there.

"Hey you guys!"

An older woman walked over, her black hair lining her face as a grin appeared.

"It's been so long."

Haley got up, hugging the woman who she had once regarded as a second mother. "I've missed you Karen."

Karen patted Haley's back, and then greeted the rest of the gang. It seemed so quiet without them all in Tree Hill, although she knew Lily would soon make up for that.

"Coffees all round?" She asked as each of them nodded. "On the house."

"So how long are you guys staying for?" Nathan asked.

"Skills and I are staying the week. Besides, we get to see our families this way too." Bevin answered.

"I'm staying two weeks I think. Booked two off work anyway so I may as well spend my time here, back in Tree Hill." Mouth said.

Rachel then spoke as the others listened. "You know me, no set time. However short or long I want to stay, I will, I suppose."

She was never one for planning but however long Brooke was staying, Rachel would stay. She missed company, friendship. People were so fake in her business; she never felt the safeness she felt in Tree Hill. She didn't have people like Mouth or Brooke, people who were always there for her. She put on a good front, but deep down, she was lonely. The whole bitch thing only gets you so far. As she found out, everyone needs their friends.

**_Meanwhile…_**

He replayed her words back over in his head.

_"I love you and I always have. I thought I didn't, but the truth is, there has never been another you. I thought it would be easy to just forget my feelings, to block them out. But seeing you again, it feels like I've fallen in love all over again. I know it sounds silly but I do, I love you."_

He couldn't believe he was hearing this after all these years. All the years of waiting for her and now she decides to tell him, just when he thought he was beginning to forget about her.

"Look, Peyton."

Another tear fell from her eye, as she knew by his tone he didn't want her the same way.

"It's ok Jake, I understand."

"But I don't think you do. I let you be with Lucas even though I loved you, because I thought that's what you wanted. I said I'd always be there, but there's only so long a man can wait. I've waited all this time for you Peyton, hoping someday maybe you would come back to us; to me and Jennie. When I came back to Tree Hill this weekend, I finally decided to give up hope on you and I said to myself I'd never get stuck in that position again. It's not fair on Jennie either to have me like this. So when I went to the River court, I was leaving my feelings for you behind, forever. And now you just show up and tell me this? What did you expect Peyton? That I would welcome you with open arms?"

He was getting agitated. Of course he missed her, but he couldn't go through the pain he felt all those years ago, not again.

She was now a mess, understandably. But Jake was right. What did she expect? She couldn't honestly think he would still love her. She felt worse than ever, but at least now she didn't have the regret, the What Ifs?

"Why can't it work Jake?" She asked, as she sobbed slightly.

"It just can't."

With that he got out of the car and now it was his turn to walk out of her life. Maybe now she knew how he felt, and boy, it sucked.

_Hope you liked this chapter. I know it's not really that positive but I think it's good to show how Jake felt all this time as we never really see that. _

_So review and I'll try and update it soon._

_Love Ya, Sophiia-x_


	8. Something I Can Never Have

_I'm trying to keep my updates quite frequent so here is the latest chapter. I hope you still like the story and how it is going._

**Chapter 8 – Something I Can Never Have**

Rachel walked into her house, throwing her handbag onto the floor and her coat on the hook.

"Brooke Davis you bitch, way to bail on your friend. What's up anyway?"

"Just needed to have some time alone you know? Just to think. Tree Hill brings back a lot of old memories, some you'd rather forget."

Rachel sat down beside her on the sofa. She smiled at her friend; glad she was there for her.

"It could be worse. I mean you could be me. I got my ass kicked by a pregnant girl half my size, fell for an older guy, got expelled from school and even got fat pictures of me posted about the school. Count yourself lucky, you skinny bitch."

Brooke laughed as she hugged her. Rachel always did have the ability to make her laugh and she was always able to laugh at herself in the process.

"So anyways, what's the deal exactly? You love him? You don't? I can't keep up with all of this."

Brooke shook her head, unsure of what her own answer was. "I feel something. I don't know if I love him, but I care for him."

"You love him Brooke, I know you do."

She squeezed Brooke tightly and they both started laughing.

"How about some ice-cream? It'll be like old times. Lets just chill out tonight huh?"

Brooke nodded. A girl's night was exactly what she needed. She was glad she had such good friends back in her life, even if it was only for a little while.

With that, her phone started ringing. She jumped from the sofa and reached into her coat pocket, which was hanging over the chair.

The voice on the other end was shaky. She was crying slightly.

"Br…Brooke. I know this is silly, but I… I didn't know who else to call."

Brooke was worried. She didn't know what was wrong, and by the sounds of things, it was pretty bad.

"Peyton, calm down. What's the matter?"

"It's Jake."

With that, Brooke knew she didn't need to hear anymore.

"Get your butt over here now P.Sawyer and you can tell me then. I don't want you in that creepy house of yours feeling sorry for yourself."

She put down the phone and anticipated Peyton's arrival.

"What's up?" Rachel asked, sensing something was wrong by Brooke's state of panic.

"That was Peyton. It's about Jake."

"Ah, so the fake blonde finally plucked up the courage to tell him huh?"

"Tell him what?" Brooke asked, confused.

"Oh cummon Brooke, don't tell me you didn't know? It's obvious she still loves him. Asking about Jennie, deciding she didn't wanna go to the café as soon as Jake wasn't. I even saw a tear fall down her cheek when she saw him. I mean, why do you think her and Lucas ended things? You don't think it has got anything to do with the Jagelski guy do you?"

A look of shock spread across Brooke's face.

"That explains it. Oh my god. She must have told him considering she never was one to bottle up her feelings. No wonder she is so upset." She said, without breathing in between each word.

"Ah, so the guy shot her down right?" Rachel asked.

"Must of. You see; that's why it is just easier to not tell your feelings."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of rejection Davis. It's better than living in regret."

Brooke looked down. She knew Rachel was right, but she hated to admit it. Sure Peyton was upset now but if she hadn't told him she would always regret it. Even though he didn't feel the same, at least now she knew, and she could get on with her life.

There was a slight knock at the door. Rachel opened it to see Peyton, make up running down her face and her hair a mess. She signalled towards the room where Brooke was sitting. Peyton sat next to Brooke on the sofa. Rachel then sat the other side of Peyton. They were never really that close because of the Brooke and Peyton drama, but Rachel was still there. If she was Brooke's friend, that was good enough for her. They both wrapped their arms around Peyton as she continued to sob. Nothing was said; it didn't need to be. They were just three friends who were there for each other.

The next day they wake up, all left in the same place as the night before. It felt good to be comforted, to have people who cared.

"Look, I better be getting home now. But thanks girls, for everything."

Peyton smiled as the two girls pulled her into another hug.

"We're always here P.Sawyer, always." Brooke whispered as Peyton nodded.

She left the house and Brooke and Rachel looked at each other, feeling sorry for the broken girl.

As Peyton arrived home, she put on her music and began drawing. She loved how she could express any emotion through her art; it was a release for her. She looked on her wall, where the pictures she had drawn of him were. If only he knew how sorry she was, for everything. Faintly, she heard a knock at the door, slightly drowned out by her music.

"Brooke is way too paranoid about me." She thought to herself, but glad she still had someone.

As she opened the door, she was shocked. He stood there staring at her, his dark curly hair messy and his eyes focused.

"J…Jake. What are you do…"

Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She felt safe; at home in his arms. The kiss was slow at first, but then passionate. She longed to kiss him more, but she resisted.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, finally finishing the sentence she had tried to ask earlier.

"I had to do that." He answered, simply.

"But what made you change your mind?"

"A smart person once told me, every song ends but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy the music."

Her legs were trembling beneath her. This was something she had longed to do for so long, but that one word was like a dagger to her heart.

"What do you mean, _end_?"

_So we've got a little bit of Jeyton in here as requested. Obviously there will be more next chapter and some other stuff too._

_If I get a lot of reviews I will update soon. I'm not sure how much more to do with this story as there isn't as many reviews as in some of the previous chapters so I'm starting to think it might suck! Haha!_

_So reviews please :D_

_Love Ya, Sophiia-x_


	9. People Always Leave

_I would really like to thank all of you that reviewed. They were great :D_

_As it is my first fic I'm just a little unsure so it is amazing to get reassurance!_

_So this one is for you guys! Hope you like it._

**Chapter 9 – People Always Leave**

She repeated her question as he just stood there.

"What do you mean, _end_?"

Look Peyton, we all have our own lives now. In a week or two you are gonna go back to your town and job; back to reality. I just thought that was what you wanted."

"No. I want you Jake, always. I haven't spent these last few years wanting you to spend a few days with you. I always say that people always leave but I left you, and I regret it every day of my life. You said you'd always be there and that meant a lot to me. So how come forever just got a lot shorter? And how much shorter exactly?" She asked, still in shock with what had happened in the last few minutes.

"I'm sorry Peyton. We leave tomorrow."

She looked down as she felt as if the wind had just been knocked out of her. She took a few seconds, regaining herself before she spoke again.

"I was right. People do always leave. Even if you didn't leave before, you're leaving now. You're just the same as the rest of them Jake." She looked at him, waiting for a response. In all honesty, she didn't really want a response; she knew it would hurt her too much. "So go on then. Just leave Jake, no need to wait any longer."

Her words were bitter now. Why did he have to mess her up like this? She wanted him more than anything, but she wanted all of him. Rejection she could take; she would get over it. But leading her on like this? It was killing her.

His eyes were filling up. He knew it would be difficult but he wasn't willing to give all of himself to her once again. To him, it was the best solution, a few days with her where no one would get hurt. What he didn't realise was this way, it hurt a hundred times more and that maybe it was worth letting her in again. He knew he wanted to but he just couldn't.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, as he walked away, and out of her life.

**_Meanwhile at the café…_**

"Hey Karen, just thought I'd drop by and see you. It's been so long and I've missed you like crazy."

Karen walked over, pulling the girl into a hug with a huge smile on her face.

"Haley, I've missed you too. So how are things these days?"

"Amazing, just amazing. I'm teaching, Nathan's coaching and James is growing up so fast. Everything seems to have fallen in to place, you know?"

Karen nodded. She knew this was the life Haley had dreamed of and she was happy to know she was satisfied.

"So how's Luke?" Haley asked. "I haven't seen him in ages and I haven't really gotten the chance to catch up yet."

Karen looked down to the floor, looking upset. Her tone was faint as she finally spoke.

"He doesn't come home a lot to be honest Haley. This is the first I've seen him in ages. His first book did well, you know? But now he has lot his passion. I don't know if it's because he doesn't have you guys, that's what I've always said. But it seems to be more than that. There's a certain someone missing, I've just got to figure out who."

Haley stared for a little, thinking. Was this why Lucas was so quiet, so distant?

"You don't think its Peyton do you?" Karen questioned, knowing they had broken up a few years ago, but not quite knowing the reasons why.

"No, I talked to Lucas about that a few months ago. He said he didn't have feelings for her anymore." Haley answered.

"Well unless it is some girl from college, that only leaves one girl from back here."

"Brooke." They both muttered, in unison.

They should have known. They were the two people that knew Lucas better than anyone and if he loved Brooke, Haley was going to find out. She already knew he did, but if he would admit that to her or not was another matter.

She took out her phone, eager to get some information on the whole Brucas situation.

"Hey you. Fancy meeting up later? It's been ages since it's been just you and me."

"Sure Hales. How about you come over to the house? I'm still doing this article now but I should be done in say, an hour?" He replied.

"Great!" Haley added with a smile on her face. "See you then."

**_Meanwhile…_**

Peyton wiped away her tears; she wasn't going to waste anymore of them on him.

"_We leave tomorrow."_

Those words played over and over in her head. If she was going to do anything, it had to be quick. She wondered if she should fight for him; fight for them. She had told him how she felt and in her eyes, that was enough. Besides, why should she fight for someone who found it so easy to walk away from her?

That was simple, because she loved him.

"Screw my pride." She said to herself. "I'm already hurt so a little more won't make a difference. I've got to show him just how much he means to me. If I don't, I might always regret it."

She threw on her leather jacket and flew out of the door. She headed to Jake's parent's house. It wasn't far, so she decided to walk. Besides, she needed to think of what she was going to say.

She remembered what he said, how he had waited for her, how hurt he was. She had to prove to him she was here to stay this time. She had to make him realise.

As she got to the corner she could see his car, so she knew he was in. Then he appeared, putting suitcases into the car. She froze in her spot as she just watched. Jennie came running out. He lifted her up and put her in the seat, belting her up.

"Bye Mom, Dad. I'll miss you."

"Call everyday sweetie. And bye Jennie. We love you." Jake's Mom shouted.

Without a second to think Peyton watched as the man she loved drove away. He wasn't going to fight for them. He was leaving early, probably to get away from her. She found it hard to breathe as she fell to her knees in tears. I know she said she wouldn't waste any more tears on him, but she couldn't stop them. She just sat there, helpless.

_Okay so hope you liked the latest chapter but there will be more to come if you just review :D_

_Love ya, Sophiia-x_


	10. If Only You Knew

_Thanks again to all the people that reviewed. There are some people that have reviewed a few times now and it means a lot that you continue to read and review my fic. Thanks so much :D_

**Chapter 10 – If Only You Knew**

"Luke?"

"Come on in Hales. I'm in my room."

She opened the door and jumped beside him on the bed as he wrapped his arms around her. They had found people they loved in their lives, but they always had their friendship, and that meant a lot.

"What do you want Haley?" Lucas asked as he stared at her.

"Hmm, very nice way to greet you bestest friend."

"You know what I mean. You have that look again, like when you want something from me."

"You know me too well Lucas Scott," she exclaimed, whilst laughing.

"Well…?"

"It's just I know you love someone Luke, I can tell. And I just kinda wanted to find out who. You are missing someone. So who is it?" Haley questioned, whilst glaring questioningly at her friend.

"You're right. I do love someone. But I'm not gonna say anything this time Hales. It's stupid. These feelings will go away. I don't want to ruin things anymore." He answered

She was convinced it was Brooke.

"Why? Why can't you say anything?" She asked, getting agitated.

"It's Peyton."

The look of shock spread across her face. Did he just say Peyton???

**_Meanwhile…_**

She walked home slowly, shakily. Tears were running down her face. She wiped them away, smudging her make up further. But she didn't care anymore. The only thing she cared about had left and now it was time to get back to reality; she just didn't realise it would be with such a thud.

She opened the door, her hand shaking as she did it. She was a mess.

"How could he leave me?" She thought to herself. "He didn't even give me a chance to explain. He just left."

She walked up the stairs, heading towards her room. Other people she knew would use alcohol to drown their sorrows. Her? She would just play her music as loud as possible and that was what she intended on doing.

She pushed open her bedroom door, tossing her jacket towards the nearest chair. She stopped, seeing something in the corner of her eye, someone.

"You took your time. We've been waiting her ages. You know, you really should use that car of yours Peyton."

"J…Jake. I thought you… left."

He walked over to her, grabbing her hand as she sat down beside him on her bed.

"Maybe people do always leave Peyton. But sometimes they come back."

He pulled her into his chest as he wiped away the tears from her cheek.

"I thought I could leave you, I really did. When it came down to it, I just couldn't. I love you Peyton and I always have, always will even. So if I left here today, I would've never forgiven myself. I wanna be with you and I know somehow we can make it work this time."

Her tears were uncontrollable. She thought she had lost him and here he was, telling her he loved her.

"I love you Jake. I love you so much. And Jenny."

"I know you do. That's why I'm here. I'm not giving up on us Peyton, I never have." He replied.

She looked into his eyes. They were filled with love now, not hurt. He didn't look afraid anymore. This gave her reassurance it would work this time and she was willing to work at it for however long it took.

**_Back at Lucas' house…_**

"Peyton?" Haley questioned, her voice raised a little.

"Yeah, Peyton is the reason I can't say anything. I felt so bad for ruining her friendship with Brooke. And if I tell Brooke how I feel I might just do the same thing all over again. I know she's over it and all, but I always did know how to cause tension between them. I can't do it again Hales. And besides, Brooke doesn't love me."

Haley looked down, half relieved and half confused. She was glad it wasn't Peyton he loved but she couldn't believe he would let a little high school drama ruin his chance to be happy. She knew his problem; he was too stubborn. But then again, so was Brooke, so she knew if they both continued like this, they could never be together.

"Don't be such an ass Luke. Peyton loves Jake and she wants him, Brooke told me. So why can't you have who you want? They are friends now and it's not as if Peyton would mind. Go for it Luke, what have you got to lose?"

"Everything." He replied simply.

"What? How?" Haley asked bewildered, wondering how telling Brooke would make that happen.

"She is everything."

**_Over at Rachel's…_**

"Brooke, what's the matter?" Rachel yelled as Brooke lay there crying. She cradled Brooke as she rubbed her back. She felt like a mother to her somehow. She looked weak and at the moment she was in no way able to talk. As Rachel calmed her down, she began to speak.

"It's him." She whispered, tears still rolling down her cheeks, which were now red from rubbing away all the tears.

"What? What happened?" Rachel asked, still completely shocked at the state Brooke was in.

"I went to tell him Rach. And the door was open. He was with Haley and they were talking. He loves her, not me." She screamed.

"Who Haley? No way Brooke! You must have got this wrong."

"No, Peyton. He said he loves Peyton."

Rachel looked shocked. She really did think it was different this time and that Lucas really did love her. She was positive he was over Peyton, but then again, he always was full of surprises. She felt so guilty for telling Brooke to confess to Lucas how she felt.

"What else did he say?" Rachel questioned.

"I don't know. I couldn't listen to anymore of it. I left."

Rachel didn't say anymore. She just hugged her friend, who indeed, needed it. Before, she would say to Brooke that the way to get over a guy is to get under another. But that was when she didn't know how much Lucas meant to Brooke and now, she was just going to comfort her.

_So I know quite a lot goes on in this Chapter but there you go. There is definitely a lot more to come if you just… _

_Yep you guessed it, Review :D_

_Love Ya, Sophiia-x_


	11. What A Difference A Day Makes

_So here is the next chapter, hope you like it :D_

**Chapter 11 – What A Difference A Day Makes**

She walked down the street, where memories poured back to her. It was here she had said to him that people that are meant to be together always find their way in the end.

"What bullshit." She thought to herself.

She hated him now, really hated him. But she knew the hatred was just a cover for the love she felt. He had always messed with her; making her fall in love with him, giving all romantic gestures and then deciding he wants Peyton. Now, it was like the same thing all over again. Why had he called her Pretty Girl? What an ass. She couldn't believe he still wanted to toy with her emotions after all these years. What an idiot she had been. Closing off someone who could have potentially been an amazing boyfriend for her feelings for this jerk. She knew she was stupid but love makes you do stupid things.

She sat down on the bench, alone. She just stayed there, looking down at the floor. She heard footsteps come towards her and two feet appear within her view. She looked up, to be met by his face. She loved this boy. He was like a best friend; he was always there. And here he was again.

"Mouth. What brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same question Brooke Davis. It's freezing out here."

She giggled, trying to hide the pain she was feeling. Stupid. She couldn't hide it from him.

"Come on." He said as he wrapped his arm around her. "What's up?"

"Nothing Mouth. It was something but I've decided to forget about it, get over it." She replied as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You sure that's the best way Brooke?

"It's the only way."

"But it always ends up worse in the end." He added, hoping she would just show her feelings.

"It can't get any worse."

Her answers were short and simple, bitter in some way. He could tell she was hurting. Her face told a million stories, all showing the pain she was feeling now. He knew she couldn't just brush this off, but he would help her all the same.

"You're an amazing person Brooke." He whispered as she pulled him into a hug and grasped him tightly. He could feel the neediness in her hug. All she wanted was to be wanted back, even if just for a moment.

**_Meanwhile…_**

"Hey you!" She whispered as she wrapped her arm around him. "Good Morning."

He turned over and stared into her eyes. "I love you." He answered, not even replying to her good morning comment.

The secret smile she had before he turned over was now obvious. It rose across her face as she muttered coyly: "I love you more."

She couldn't believe how all this had happened to her in just one day. How quickly things can change.

"Peyton, I don't wanna ruin things but it's just, Jenny and I. We're supposed to be going back in a few days. What's gonna happen between us?"

"I could come down and stay every weekend." She replied, knowing it wasn't quite what they both wanted right now.

"Look, when I said I wanted to be with you again, I meant it. I don't want this to be like some college relationship where you visit now and again. I want you Peyton, but I want you always. Move in. Move in with me and Jenny."

Whoa. What? She wasn't expecting that one. They had just gotten back together the night before and now here he was asking her to move in. A day can make more of a difference than she thought.

Meanwhile… 

"Hey whore! Mouth just called. I'm meeting him at the café? You coming?" Rachel asked whilst rummaging through the closet.

She didn't answer; she just sat at the bottom of the bed, shaking her head.

"Oh cummon, I don't want you moping about this place. Besides, it might be quite fun."

"No thanks Rach. I'm just gonna chill."

"Fine but bitchy Brooke was so much more fun." She added whilst laughing.

Brooke picked up Rachel's purse and threw it at her whilst letting out a slight giggle herself.

"Love you." Rachel yelled as she headed out, slamming the door behind her.

She slowly lay down as she continued to think about it all. She was like a child. Really, there wasn't that much difference. She was now the broken girl she had once been long ago, and she hated it. Just as her eyes began to close, there was a knock at the door. She got up, noticing Rachel's purse on the floor. She had obviously forgotten it and she couldn't even get it herself as her keys where there. She was such a ditz sometimes.

There was another knock, louder this time.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming dumb ass." She yelled as she flung open the door.

"Nice to see you too." He laughed.

What the hell? What on earth was he doing here?

**_Over at Peyton's… _**

She was still shocked, and he was starting to look a little sketchy as she hadn't answered him yet.

"Don't you think it's a bit sudden Jake?" She finally replied.

"No. Not when I've loved you for this long. I've waited years to have you back in my life and I'm sure as hell not gonna mess it up."

She was amazed at his passion, his love. She was unsure at first, but seeing him this way made her have no doubt in her mind. She knew what she wanted. Him.

"Well then lets go for it. I can get a job transfer an office near your town, our town." She answered, with a huge grin on her face.

She couldn't have been happier now. She had everything she had waited so long for.

**_Back to Rachel's house…_**

His brown eyes just gazed at her as he just waited for her to respond. He couldn't believe how amazing she looked, how vulnerable.

"Brooke?" He said, whilst waving his hand in front of her face, trying to snap her from her bewilderedness.

She couldn't believe he was here, in front of her. How did he know where to go? Why was he even here at all?

"Chase." She replied. "What are you doing here?"

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Last chapter was one of my favourites but it had the lowest number of reviews in a long time. _

_So I'm starting to think people are loosing interest in this fic now so I'm not sure how much further to take it. _

_But I do thank all the people that have continued to read and review throughout :)_

_Love Ya, **Sophiia-x**_


	12. Should I Settle?

**Chapter 12 – Should I settle?**

"Well, what are you doing here Chase?" She asked again as he was just staring at her.

"Can we go inside?" He asked. "It's freezing out here."

She walked in, motioning for him to follow. She took a seat on the sofa and he sat down next to her.

"So how are you?" Chase questioned, deeply trying to avoid giving his reasons for being there at that moment.

"Well I've been better I suppose. But it's good to be back in Tree Hill, with my friends you know?"

"Does that include me?"

She laughed as if trying to brush the issue off. She said they were great friends, but why was this so awkward? That obviously wasn't the case so why did she lie about it? Was she hiding something?

**_Meanwhile…_**

She took out her little mirror and re-applied her lipgloss. She had been waiting for twenty minutes already and she was starting to get agitated.

Her phone beeped as she pulled it out of her purse to reveal a text message.

Rachel. I'm so sorry. I know you are gonna kick my ass for this but work just called and I completely forgot I had to complete this work and send it off. Sorry I can't make it but I'll call you later, ok? Love Mouth x

Oh great, all she needed. Brooke didn't want to know and Mouth had stood her up. Man, things sure had changed. She decided she would just chill out for a while, there was no use going home until Brooke had slept off her issues.

"Hey." A voice said as a man appeared through the door.

"Oh, if it isn't the notorious Lucas Scott. Care to join me?"

"Oh I'm honoured." He laughed as he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey don't flatter yourself. You're a complete last resort."

They both giggled as he took the seat opposite her. They talked for a while, about how their lives had turned out, about Tree Hill. They each took a sip of their coffee after which Lucas spoke again.

"So how's Brooke?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"Like you care!" Rachel snarled.

The lighthearted conversation they once had was now filled with tension. Rachel was infuriated that Lucas wanted to know how Brooke was after all the pain he had caused her over the years and more importantly, now.

"What? Of course I care. It's Brooke after all." He replied, a little shocked at her response.

"Exactly, it's Brooke. The girl who you've hurt more times than I can even count."

He looked down at the floor. He was ashamed of how he had behaved towards Brooke in the past. But that was exactly it; it was the past. So why was Rachel bringing this up again.

"Look I'm a little confused here. That was four years ago."

"You're such an idiot Lucas." She responded, adding to his confusion.

"Why? What on earth have I even done?"

"Brooke is so amazing, you know that? I guarantee you that you won't get no better than her. So what is it that you don't see in her, huh?"

"I see everything in her, everything."

"Then why is it Peyton you love? I don't get it."

"What?"

He was completely bewildered now. Why did she have the impression he was in love with Peyton? He had no feelings for her; it was Brooke he loved.

"Brooke loves you Lucas, more than you could ever know. She went over to your house, to tell you everything. She heard you tell Haley the reason you couldn't say was because it was Peyton." Rachel said, as she watched the look on Lucas' face turn from shock to hurt.

"I was telling Haley that I couldn't tell the person that I loved them. And she asked why and I said it was Peyton."

Rachel looked down. She was angry and upset that this was the way it was. She wanted Brooke to be happy and if this was true, she never could be.

"I didn't say I loved Peyton, I said she was the reason I couldn't say anything..."

Rachel looked up again, now a little confused herself.

"To Brooke."

"Peyton doesn't love you Lucas. She's happy now so it wouldn't bother her. But Brooke does love you, and that means a lot. So why don't you stop being Mr Broody and finally do something about it. You broke her Luke but after all these years you are the only one that can fix her, the only one she can love."

He looked over at her, pausing for a second while he thought things over in his head.

"Well? What are you still doing here?"

_**Back at the house…**_

"Chase, it's good to see you and all. But seriously, why are you here?"

"Look, Brooke I'm just gonna be honest with you from now. I've missed you so much. Before I tried to hide my feelings when you said you didn't want to be together and so I didn't fight for our relationship. I realise now how stupid I was being. I love you and miss you and I since you moved after college I never knew where you went. I remembered you guys all saying you would come back in four years. It was my only chance to show you how much you mean to me Brooke."

This was all she had ever wanted and it wasn't too much to ask, to have someone to fight for her, to want her. In front of her she had someone who wanted her back, a feeling she hadn't known for a long time. But it wasn't him she wanted to fight for her; it was Lucas. But he wasn't going to fight for her, he never really did.

"Brooke please say something." Chase pleaded as tears filled in her eyes.

Was it really all that bad? He was good looking and more importantly, he loved her. Before she even had a chance to think up a response she felt his lips on hers. She was scared, shaky.

He looked through the door, the door that had been left open. He had to Brooke it was her he loved. As he peered in he felt as though someone had stabbed him in the heart. It hurt so much seeing someone else kiss her, his girl. Maybe now he felt a small part of how Brooke felt when Lucas and Peyton kissed in front of her at Nathan's party. Rachel had said she was in pieces but she didn't look that way. And even if she was inside, she obviously didn't seem to mind someone picking up the pieces. He had seen all he could stand as he slowly walked away.

She pulled apart, tears rolling down her face.

"I can't do this now Chase. I'm sorry."

His eyes pleaded with her to change her mind but she couldn't.

"Look, these things take time. You can't just expect to walk into my life and kiss me. I don't know if we can be together Chase. I don't know anything anymore."

Was she seriously considering being with him? She couldn't. But after all the hurt she just wanted comfort, safeness. She knew he wouldn't hurt her like Lucas did but why should she settle for someone she knew she didn't love? Because that way she wouldn't get as hurt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A lot goes on in this chapter too. To find out what else happens you just gotta click the __**review **__button :) haha._

_Love Ya, __**Sophiia-x**_


	13. I Don't Stand A Chance

_Right guys I'm sorry this one took a little longer but I have been sooo busy it's unbelievable. Also the next chapter won't be up until Sunday night or Monday morning because I'm going away so please leave me a lot of reviews to come back to and I'll try get it on here for Sunday with all that inspiration. Besides, I would totally love you guys for it haha :P Anyway, here is your latest chapter… Enjoy! x_

**Chapter 13 – I Don't Stand A Chance**

_"I don't know if we can be together Chase."_

He remembered those words as she closed the door behind him. Yes, she hadn't welcomed him with open arms but hey, she didn't say no. He was willing to give her as much time as she needed and he sure wasn't going to mess it up this time. He had only realised how much she had meant to him after she was gone. He wasn't the only one.

_"I don't know anything anymore."_

What exactly did she mean by that? He knew there was more to it. She had tears in her eyes and she looked full of confusion. Of course she was going to be confused seeing him again but he knew this ran deeper than that. She looked hurt. There was bound to be someone else in the picture, right?

He had an idea who it was. No, he knew who it was. It had to be him. He knew that Lucas was the person that had this hold over Brooke. When they had first started dating he could tell she was still a little hooked on Lucas, but he just brushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. When they would talk she would always say things like "Oh Lucas and I did that" or "This one time when me and Lucas went here". She did it unintentionally, but that was the point. She couldn't help but talk about him, to think about him. Not this time. He knew Lucas had hurt her again some way or another for her to be so upset. So he was just going to be there for her, to show her he loved her this time.

**_Meanwhile…_**

There was yet another knock at the door. She hoped it wasn't him again. She was just too puzzled to figure out what she wanted just yet. She just couldn't deal with him pouring more ideas into her already overflowing head. As if she didn't have enough to worry about already. She pulled open the door, squinting a little as she peeled her eyes open.

Thank god. As soon as she saw the shot of red hair she let herself relax.

"Sorry babe, I forgot my keys. Didn't interrupt you bellowing in your own self pity did I?"

Brooke shot her a look. "Ha funny Rach!" She answered sarcastically.

"Chill. I'm just kidding. Seriously though, you okay?"

Brooke nodded but Rachel could tell she wasn't. There was obviously more to this story than she thought. She couldn't understand why she was so upset. If Lucas had been around and told her how he felt, shouldn't she be ecstatic by now? Her phone beeped as she reached into her pocket to look at the text.

"Two minutes. Just let me read this and I'll be there."

Brooke moved to the sofa alone, although she was not quite alone here a few minutes ago.

_Rachel. I can't do it, I'm sorry. I was just confused at the time, lonely. And when I saw Brooke I saw a way out, not to be lonely. I guess I just got my feelings mixed up. I just wanted someone to spend time with and as Peyton wanted Jake I figured Brooke would be a good option. But I can't be with her for those reasons when I don't love her; I just thought I did. Lucas x_

"What a bastard." She thought to herself. Okay, obviously not the best choice of words to use given his circumstances, but still, he had no right to act this way.

Obviously, he was just lying. Truth be told, he was more hurt than he had ever felt in his life. He couldn't tell Rachel that though. It was much easier to just brush it off as some mistake and he knew Rachel would never tell Brooke if that was the case. He had hurt her too many times before and so if being with Chase made her happy, he was willing to let that happen, even if he wasn't part of her happiness. It killed him to think this way but in his eyes, it was the only way.

"So, you sure you're okay? You look like something's up?" Rachel called as she made her way over to the sofa where Brooke was.

"Well, something kinda happened. You won't believe who turned up here telling me he loved me."

Okay, he had just text her to say he couldn't do it. What was this, some kind of game? She was more confused now than ever but she decided to play along, to get a few more answers.

"Who? Who?" She yelled, excitedly.

"Chase." Brooke whispered back faintly.

"Oh my god!"

Could this day get any weirder?

Brooke told Rachel the whole thing. Rachel seemed to look even more shocked now.

"So what are you gonna do?" She asked.

"I don't know. I guess I could give him a chance. It's been a while since anyone has told me they loved me."

"But I thought you said before that the reason you weren't right for each other was because he wasn't Lucas?"

"I know. Maybe that's the point."

Rachel just wanted to scream. She knew that Brooke and Lucas belonged together but if Lucas said he didn't love her then she would just let Brooke get on with things in her own way. Maybe Chase could be good for her.

"Oh I forgot to tell you roomie. I'm having a party here tomorrow. Some of the guys have to leave; Skills, Bevin and Jake too I think. So you up for it?"

"Yep, you know me. Any excuse for a party." She didn't sound too enthusiastic but she was willing to join in all the same.

"Great!" Rachel replied with a smile.

"Hey Luke!" Haley called as she walked in to Lucas' room, sitting on the bed beside him. "You going to Rachel's party tomorrow?"

"Erm, yeah, I guess."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic Luke!" She laughed. "What's bugging you?"

"Well this party, it's like a leaving thing right? That Rachel's throwing? Don't you get a sense of déjà vu from the whole thing? Like from graduation?"

Haley looked up. She had never really thought of it like that. Putting it that way made the whole thing seem a lot sadder and suddenly she wasn't so excited. After they had left the graduation party they hadn't seen each other for four years and she hated to think that would be the case again.

"Do you remember that night?" Haley asked as her face showed a mixture of both happiness and sadness.

"Remember it? It seems like yesterday."

He was right. It seemed like a few days ago they were there, saying goodbye. He reminisced back to that night.

_"She was fiercely independent, Brooke Davis. Brilliant and beautiful and brave. In two years she had grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday and I'm not sure she even knows it." She read aloud as he just listened._

_"You're gonna do great Brooke. The world doesn't stand a chance."_

And she had done great. She had grown even more now, changing all the time but constantly remaining the same old Brooke Davis. She always gave him new things to admire about her. He was with Peyton at the time but he had still written this about Brooke. That had to mean something right? I guess there was always something there. It had never really gone away. Even if she hadn't actually changed the world just yet, she had changed his, drastically. And when he said the world didn't stand a chance, did he actually mean he didn't? As soon as he looked into her eyes he couldn't fight his feelings. It was just a pity he had only now realised it. He sure sucked when it came to timing, that's for sure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay so nothing much really happens in this chapter but it shows a lot of feelings which I thought I should put in before the big party in the next chapter. _

_Leave reviews to tell me what you think and who you prefer to be together in this, Brucas or Brase? Just curious that's all!_

_Love Ya, **Sophiia-x**_


	14. IMPORTANT

Authors Note 

_Hey guys! Just checked up and saw I had very few reviews on the last chapter._

_I just really need to know if the story is still good and if you like it._

_If it isn't I will probably just leave the story although I think there is still a lot left in it… trust me ;)_

_Also I want to know what you all think about the kinda new love triangle…_

_**Brucas**__ or __**Brase**_

_We actually have a love triangle that Lucas is not the centre of :O haha! _

_I kind of have my ideas on it but I know I could write it either way. So please review on that!_

_Could you review on the last chapter and __**NOT**__ this authors note, as I will probably delete this!_

_Anyway I'm not gonna update until I get feedback on all of this as I'm gonna wait and see what you guys think first before I write the next chapter._

_So __**review**__ please :)_

_Love Ya, __**Sophiia-x**_


	15. Remembering Reality

_I wonna thank you guys so much for reviewing :) That's more like it!_

_It really does make all the difference to read encouraging reviews! So thanks!_

_Also, I think I know what I'm going to do with the story now so keep reading and reviewing to find out ;)_

_So here is your latest chapter, hope you like it!_

**Chapter 14 – Remembering Reality**

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" Rachel yelled as she quickly opened the curtains letting a shaft of light shine through. Brooke pulled the covers over her head, trying to avoid waking up just yet. "We have a party to plan you know. And I'm sure you want a rocking outfit huh?"

Brooke groaned as she realised Rachel wasn't giving up and nodded slightly at her comment.

"It won't take long anyway. There are only a few of us right? It's not like it's some high school party."

Rachel shook her head as Brooke eyed her suspiciously.

"Well, most of our old class still live in Tree Hill because lets face it, they weren't going anywhere. So I kind of sent a few invitations around. Okay, a lot of invitations."

Brooke's face dropped. She really wasn't in the mood for a party to begin with, let alone a raging one. But on the positive, at least at a big party she could avoid certain people, or a certain person for that matter.

Rachel dragged her from shop to shop trying on outfits, getting food and buying a worryingly large amount of alcohol. This was going to be some party.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton put Jenny to bed and walked into the kitchen, where Jake was cooking. She was so happy she had got her life back on track. Before she had an amazing job but that was it. She didn't have the man she loved or any of her friends, the stuff that really mattered. Now she felt as though she had everything she had ever wanted, and she didn't want this feeling to end.

"Hey baby!" Jake called as he smiled towards the girl walking in through the door. "Thought you might be hungry."

She smiled back as she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him. She hugged his back as he continued to cook.

"Jake, I know you want to leave tomorrow but I just don't feel like I'm ready to yet. Would you mind staying a few more days?" She asked as her eyes pleaded with him to agree.

"Anything for you."

"Have I told you I love you?" She beamed as he turned around and kissed her on the head.

"Yeah but I never get tired of hearing it." He laughed as she playfully digged him in the arm.

"Well I love you. Happy?"

"Very." He answered as he winked towards her. "Excited for tonight?"

"Yeah, I feel a lot better now knowing it's not our last night and all. Your parents are taking Jenny, right?"

Jake nodded as he grinned to himself. He was so happy at this moment and he loved how Peyton cared for Jenny. Things couldn't get any better.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time was passing and both Rachel and Brooke had decorated the house accordingly. They had finished preparing the party and had changed into their new outfits. After spending a while doing their hair and make up, guests started to arrive; some of whom they had not seen for years, some they couldn't even remember. The house was starting to get a little crowded and people were already drinking a little too much.

Eventually, the other guys turned up. It was so weird them all being together there. In some way, it felt like high school again, where they were just a group of friends having fun. They would get drunk, crash at a friends house and wake up in the morning and everything would be fine. But now, things were different. When they would wake up in the morning, some would be leaving, some would be sad and others would probably be too drunk to even remember. But they all had that thought in the back of their minds; reality was always going to be there the next day.

"Hey guys! Welcome to the Brachel party!"

Everyone laughed at Rachel and her hyper mood. She always did love a good party.

"Wow, this is a little bigger than I expected Rach." Nathan added as he eyed the mass of people around them.

"The more the merrier huh?"

Lucas looked at Brooke who seemed a little uneasy. She looked beautiful. Her wavy curls hung loosely as her dimpled smile appeared. He felt his heart melt but break at the same time.

Just then, the door opened as a man walked in. Everyone looked on shocked as Lucas felt rage inside him. This was the man who had stolen his dreams, and he was not happy. But he remembered what he had said; he would respect Brooke and let her be happy.

Brooke pulled Rachel to one side.

"What on earth is he doing here Rach?"

"Must of saw one of the leaflets. Anyway I thought you would like him to be here seen as you are giving him a chance."

Brooke huffed as they both made their way back to the group.

"I need a drink." Brooke thought to herself as she poured some vodka into her glass. Now she had two people to avoid. This was going to be a long night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour had passed and the party was in full swing.

Haley pulled Nathan towards her.

"I don't wanna leave Nathan." She muttered.

"We have a few hours left yet Hales don't worry."

"No it's not that. I don't want to leave Tree Hill. I've had this thought for the last few days. Tree Hill is home; it's where my heart is."

"You mean, you wanna move back here?"

Haley nodded, as Nathan looked shocked. He wanted to move back too, he always had. But reality was still there and it seemed as though she had forgotten that. They both had jobs elsewhere, they couldn't just pack up and leave.

"I wish I could agree with you Hales but what about our jobs?"

Her eyes were sad now. She knew he would never agree to it but she wished more than anything that they could find a way around it. Home is where the heart is after all. She decided to drop the matter. There was no use in talking about something that, in reality, just wasn't possible.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke walked up the stairs, with the bottle of vodka in one hand and her cup in the other. She entered her bedroom, which was empty and decided to drown her sorrows, alone.

Lucas walked out of the bathroom and as he walked past her room, noticed her sat on the bed with the vodka bottle.

"Hey you." He greeted as she jumped at his sudden presence.

"Hi." She muttered as she smiled towards him. Man, how he loved that smile.

"What's with the vodka?" He asked signalling towards the bottle she held in her hand.

"Just fancied it. It's been a while since I've done this."

He nodded as she tipped some more of it into her cup.

Just then, Chase entered, making both Brooke and Lucas feel very uncomfortable. Great, the two people she had hoped to avoid had decided to come to her at the same time.

"Hey." He said as he came closer in. Lucas realised he wasn't getting the hint that they were talking and he didn't seem like he was leaving.

"Sorry to interrupt but…"

Lucas cut him off as he added: "It's okay, I was just leaving."

With that he exited the room. He really didn't want to see them together, knowing what had happened the previous night and that they were probably even an item. It killed him, but he left, just like he always did.

Brooke watched him go, her heart beating fast as she felt sick.

"Have you thought anymore about what I said?" Chase asked as her face dropped. She really didn't want to talk about this right now.

"Not really. It's complicated." Was all she answered.

"Well how about I take you out to dinner tomorrow night huh?"

She nodded, eager to get him away and to get herself out of this conversation. He smiled as he realised she didn't want to talk anymore and left. A small tear fell down her cheek as she slowly wiped it off and made her way back downstairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm gonna miss you guys!" Bevin said as she started to cry.

The girls pulled her into a hug as the boys said goodbye to Skills. Everyone was upset, saying goodbye to people they had missed so much.

They realised that pretty soon even more of them would leave, until they had all gone their separate ways once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay so that was the party chapter. Not the happiest of parties I know haha._

_Hope you all liked it. Please review and then I will update the next chapter!_

_Love Ya, **Sophiia-x**_


	16. Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

_Thanks to those of you who reviewed, you guys rock! You don't realise how helpful it is to read your reviews and it is the only reason I'm still writing this fic so thanks again, I can't say it enough :)_

_Also **lilsk8rgurl1** – this chapter will clear that up. But thanks for asking because I would have forgotten to add that :D_

_Ok, so enough of my rambling and on to the latest chapter! Happy reading :D_

**Chapter 15 – Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows**

"Hey girls." Rachel greeted as Peyton and Haley entered the house. "Glad you could make it."

They both smiled as the walked into the room where Brooke was sat.

"Hey P.Sawyer, Tutor girl. It's about time. We haven't had a girls day, in like, forever."

They all laughed as they gathered on the bed. It felt like old times again, where they would just call by if they had something to talk about. It was sad that it had to be arranged and they couldn't just drop by when they wanted, but they would make the most of it all the same.

"So Peyton how's Jake?" Rachel asked as she winked towards her.

"Well, I kind of have some news." The others looked on; their mouths wide open. They had no idea what she was going to say; they all just sat there anticipating the news.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Brooke gasped, hating having to wait for Peyton to speak.

Peyton giggled. "We've only been together a few days Brooke. Things are moving fast, but not quite that fast. No, I'm moving in with him."

There was a moment of silence, not an awkward or uncomfortable silence just a content silence. They all suddenly smiled as they realised how happy Peyton was.

"That's great news." Haley responded as they all hugged Peyton. The look on her face said it all, the look of utter fulfilment.

"So what's going on with you Rach?" Peyton asked.

"Well, I've got loads of guys lusting over me back home. They're all jerks though. I guess I just want a boyfriend now, someone safe. I never did the whole dating in high school; I was too much of a slut. I'm sick of all those losers now!"

They all nodded, understanding what she meant but having to check it was actually coming from her mouth. She had said she was lonely before though, maybe she just wanted someone to love.

"Brooke Davis? Any news on your love life?" Haley asked, hoping deep down there was no news to report.

"Yeah, I kind of have a date tonight. With Chase."

Haley looked down. She wanted to be happy for her friend but she felt hurt at the same time; hurt for Lucas. She knew how much he loved her but obviously Brooke didn't feel the same. She decided not to say anything. Brooke was a big girl, big enough to make her own decisions. And besides, it really wasn't her place to tell.

The girls spent most of the day together talking, laughing and just enjoying having real friendship for a little while longer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley opened the door to the Scott mansion to see her husband sat on the sofa. He turned his head towards her and after realising it was in fact her, he rose from his feet and walked towards her, kissing her on the forehead. He picked up his coat and led her back out of the door.

"Cummon, I've got something to show you."

They got into the car as the look of confusion spread across Haley's face. She had no idea where they were going and it seemed Nathan wasn't willing to tell her anytime soon, especially as he had placed a blindfold over her head. So she stayed silenced, anxiously awaiting the surprise her husband had in store.

He led her out of the car and helped her walk to their destination.

"Okay, you can take it off now." Nathan called. His voice seemed distant and Haley was now quite worried. She pulled the blindfold down and looked around.

"The school gym?" She asked, bewildered.

Nathan, who was stood at the other end, walked towards her as they sat down.

"The Ravens seem to need a new coach."

Haley shook her head in confusion, not getting why this had anything to do with her.

"You know, Haley James Scott, for a smart girl, you really aren't that smart actually."

She gave him a dig and he continued to talk whilst she listened intrigued.

"Tree Hill is home to me too Hales. You remember I said that one day I would love to coach the Ravens? Well now is my chance. And you finally get to move back here."

A huge smile rose across her face as she realised all this was for her benefit, from what she had told him at the party.

"And I talked to the Principal. Turns out they could use an extra English teacher too."

"Oh my god! Seriously, what are the chances?"

Haley was unable to cover her excitement as she rose from her feet and jumped into Nathan's arms. She couldn't believe how good things were going. It was so strange that they hadn't visited Tree Hill for years and when they do these jobs arise. It was like fate, somehow.

"I love you Nathan!" She squealed as he hugged her tighter. There was nothing like the feeling of home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked into the restaurant as she saw him already sitting at the table. She had decided to meet him there. She really didn't want the awkward car journey and besides, if she brought her own car it was an excuse not to drink, and that meant for an early night.

"Just enjoy yourself." She thought to herself. "Give him a chance, he's amazing."

He greeted her, kissing her on both cheeks as she simply smiled.

They ordered the food, after which he talked for a while about his life. She wasn't really listening but she just nodded along with a smile plastered across her face.

"Drink?" He asked.

"No, I've got the car."

"I've got a taxi home, you might as well." He added.

"Okay, what the hell!" She felt quite uncomfortable so she figured a little drink might help her loosen up, enjoy herself even.

After a few drinks she had started to become more of her usual self. After a lot of laughing he suddenly switched the conversation to something a little more serious.

"Look Brooke. I'm glad you decided to come tonight. I really wanna make it work this time. I know I'm the guy for you."

She felt sick within her stomach as she remembered similar words being spoken to her a long time ago. She didn't want to think about him but she couldn't help it.

_"But one of these nights, you're gonna realize it. I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis."_

Block it out. Forget about him. There is an amazing guy who actually cares in front of you. Forget about Lucas.

Lucas - that simple name that meant so much more. Although; she never really called him by this name.

_"Nothing, it just, feels good to hear you call me boyfriend."_

_"Feels good to say it."_

What was she doing? She couldn't help but think about him. Every time she erased one memory, another would come flooding back. She felt so weak, so powerless when it came to him. She couldn't control her own thoughts.

_"I really liked being the girl behind the red door..."_

_"I barely even knew her last year…and now I can't imagine life around here without her."_

He couldn't imagine being without her then. Now, she wanted so much for him to want her back, the way she wanted him. Like he had once before, or so he had said.

_"But why? I need to know why."_

_"Because you kink your eyebrows when you're trying to be cute. Because you quote Kay Mou even though I've never actually seen you read, and because you miss your parents, but you'll never ever admit that. And because I've given only two of these embarrassing speeches in my entire life, and they've both been with you. I mean, that's gotta mean something right? And because were both gonna get pneumonia but if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night!"_

"Chase can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He replied. "Go ahead."

"You love me right?" She asked as he nodded. "But why? I need to know why."

She wanted to be blown away somehow. She wanted his response to be so amazing that it would make her forget those words Lucas had once said to her.

"Well just because it's you. I love you for you and the way you make me feel."

But they hadn't. He didn't know all those little details about her like Lucas did. In fact, he didn't really know her that well at all. He wasn't Lucas and he never could be. So what was she thinking trying to replace him?

_"Brooke, I never meant to hurt you."_

_"That doesn't really matter Lucas, cause in the end it all hurts just the same."_

That was her answer, because he had hurt her too many times before.

But that didn't stop her loving him, it never had.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So a lot of Brucas flashbacks here, which I hope, you liked. And a bit of Naley too as we haven't seen much of them. _

_So I will update when I feel I have gotten enough reviews, so you know what to do ;)_

_Go on, you know you want to haha!_

_Love Ya, **Sophiia-x**_


	17. The Search For Something More

_So sorry I took this long to upload the latest chapter. I've just been so busy so I apologise for that. Anyway thanks to those of you that took time to review the last chapter, you rock, seriously:)_

**Chapter 16 – The Search For Something More**

Rachel walked back into the bedroom to notice Brooke had finally woken up. She noticed she looked a little hung over or just exhausted, she couldn't tell. "Enjoy yourself last night?" Rachel asked as Brooke sat up on her bed. "Umm, yeah. Chase is a great guy."

"Yeah, so you keep saying. But the look on your face doesn't say the same thing."

Brooke knew that Rachel was right. She kept saying Chase was great as if she was trying to convince herself of it. She just didn't want to tell Rachel, that no matter how hard she had tried, she couldn't feel for Chase what she felt for Lucas. She was always good at putting on a front, and so now she was going to do the same, hide her true feelings and convince people otherwise. She remembered the same kind of feeling back in high school, letting Peyton have Lucas and pretending she didn't mind, hiding out with Chase. Nothing was ever straightforward in the life of Brooke Davis and it wasn't about to change any time soon.

"No, no. I had a really good time. He is so sweet and he likes me for me." She answered, the best smile she could possibly muster up plastered across her face.

"Okay, whatever you say Davis. Just give me a second to stick a few pins in my eyes, this really isn't doing me any good you know, all this soppy shit."

Brooke laughed and Rachel shot her a grin in return.

"So what's gonna happen between the two of you? I mean we leave in two days."

"I'm not sure yet."

No, she wasn't sure yet. But in reality, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. Going back to her life, she would cut off all ties with Lucas and making Chase a part of her life would be harder than she thought, in more ways than one. She quickly changed the subject. She couldn't talk about Chase for hours like she used to do about a certain someone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan walked into the room where his wife was sat on the sofa. He sat besides her, pulling her closer as he wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head on his chest.

"You know how my Mom's been out a lot lately?" Nathan asked as Haley nodded in understanding. "Well she's found herself a new place. Says this one is too big for her these days."

"Wait a minute, you mean, this one's up for sale?" Haley asked as she lifted herself from Nathan's chest so as to meet his stare.

"Yeah. Look I know we can't afford this kinda house right now but Mom says she's willing to give it us cheap. And from the money we both saved and the money we'll get for selling our house, we should have enough."

Haley dived onto Nathan, showering him in kisses as he hugged her. Both of their dreams were finally becoming a reality.

They were coming home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock at the door as Rachel ran downstairs to answer it.

"Oh, Chase. She's upstairs. I guess I'm leaving."

She ran out through the door, realising maybe she should give them some space, especially as Brooke was leaving soon.

"Hey Brooke." Chase greeted as he sat beside her. She smiled slightly, acknowledging his presence.

"Look I know you're leaving soon so I just had to ask. Where does that leave us?"

The dreaded question she really didn't want to hear right now. In fact, she really didn't know whether she wanted there to be an 'us' but right now she really didn't have options flooding in and she knew she had to get over Lucas sooner or later. Besides, Chase would be a perfect boyfriend, and she knew that.

"Well I guess you could come visit when you can."

He nodded, realising she didn't sound too enthusiastic, but then again, what other options where there?

"Yeah I'd like that. In fact, I'm gonna be in California a lot of the time, with the company and all."

She smiled at him again. If she was really serious about Chase, now she had no excuses, he would be near and she could see him a lot. Perfect. But she somehow didn't feel that way.

"Well I better get going, that was just on my mind. Can I see you tomorrow, the night before you go?"

"Yeah sure, for a little while. But I want to make sure I see everyone else too."

He kissed her on the cheek and left, leaving her feeling lonelier than ever, even though she had him in her life.

"Oh I hope nothing went on in this room." Rachel exclaimed signalling towards Brooke's bed as she re-entered.

"No Rach, nothing happened."

"Good because if I'm not getting any, I don't want you to."

They both laughed as Rachel sat on Brooke's bed beside her.

"I'm sure as hell gonna miss you B, even if you are a slut."

"I'm gonna miss you too, even though you love to insult me. I've loved having you around again, someone to talk to."

"Yeah, same." They both looked at each other sadly, as Rachel pulled Brooke into a hug. "Don't make me cry, Davis. It's not my style. But I suppose I could make an exception as I have to leave you."

"Then don't. Look, I know this is a bit spur of the moment kinda thing. But my apartment is huge, plenty of room for my bestest bud and her huge shoe collection. And besides, Hoes Over Bro's could use a new model to show them how it's really done."

Rachel's face lit up. She wasn't really used to people wanting her, they usually branded her as a slut and stayed well away. But not Brooke, she was a real friend. She wasn't going to miss the opportunity; she hated the lonely life she was living.

Rachel nodded as both girls began to cry, having another hug.

"I love you Brooke. You don't know what it's like to have someone actually want you back!"

"Yeah, I know." Brooke whispered, switching her thoughts momentarily to Lucas, who did exactly that, didn't want her back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas sat alone in his room, his head in his hands. Karen peered through, seeing the state he seemed to be in.

"Hey hunny. Who's the girl?"

"What?" Lucas asked, somewhat confused at his mother's sudden question.

"You seem to forget how well I know you. I know you're upset over a girl. So cummon, who is it?"

Before, Karen would have thought it was one of two people. But now, after her conversation with Haley, she had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Oh, it's no one Mom. Honestly, I'm fine."

"You know Luke, there's always that one person that will always have your heart. You can try and forget that, try and give it to another. But you never can, because your heart has been taken long before and that person will always hold it. Don't try and hide from the one you truly love Lucas. Take it from me, time is precious and you should take every opportunity you get. Don't take people for granted, you never know when you might lose them."

Lucas paused, thinking deeply about what she had just said. He was saddened.

"What if they don't feel the same?"

"You never know until you find out."

"What if it's not that simple? What if there's someone else?" He replied as you could hear the pain within his words, having to say that killed him.

"Who's to say they love that person? Brooke might feel the same Lucas."

"But, how did you know it was…"

"A mother always knows. Sometimes people are so afraid of what might happen that they don't think of the positives that may come from it. You've got to take chances sometimes Luke."

So what was he to do? Keep quiet and live in regret, letting the girl he loved be with someone else but be happy? Or was he finally going to take the chance?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I really liked this chapter and I hoped you did too._

_So what's to happen next?_

_Well if you review you can find out :D_

_Love Ya, __**Sophiia-x**_


	18. Don't Wanna Wait For Someday

_Like to thank you all so much for the reviews. You've made me really happy as I received a few more than usual :) So here is the next chapter, hope you like it!_

**Chapter 17 – Don't Wanna Wait For Someday**

Lucas sat alone battling with his own mind. He kept thinking of what his mother had told him; how time was precious and you should take every opportunity you get. He remembered how Keith was taken away so sudden and how he knew his mother must of had things she wished she had said, how she had loved Keith everyday but was too scared to admit it to herself for a while. That was how he himself felt. There was never a time he didn't love Brooke, and he knew that. But he would cover it up and try to bury his feelings. He had to try even harder when he was with Peyton but he thought that being with her would convince people he was over Brooke. But all that meant nothing when he couldn't even convince himself.

He also contemplated what he had said to himself; he would let Brooke be happy even if it killed him. He had hurt her too much before and so if bringing up the past would affect her, he would just have to keep his feelings bottled. But what if, like his mother had said, she really did still feel something? What if she didn't even love Chase? There was only one way to find out, but he knew it was too much of a risk, and at that moment, he just wasn't willing to take it.

Brooke sat on the edge of her bed, pulling out a photo album. She looked at it's cover: 'Brooke & Lucas Forever'. It reminded her of the time he pimped her locker, writing those words on her mirror. But at the same time, it also reminded her that nothing lasts forever, no matter how much you want it to. She turned to the first page, where she saw the picture of them at the beach. Firstly, she put the picture on her 'how I spent my summer' board. It was filled of pictures of her and random guys. She wanted to believe he was just another guy, but when it came to it, she knew, that to her, he never could be. He was the only guy she had ever loved and she didn't see that changing soon, not even with Chase around. But she had convinced herself that the more time she would spend with Chase; the less she would love Lucas. If only it were that simple. She couldn't get over Lucas quickly. She had kept this photo album all that time. That had to mean something.

She turned to the last page, looking at the picture of Lucas and Peyton at the mall. It hurt her every time she looked at it. She felt a little relieved that Peyton was now with Jake, but still, seeing someone with her Broody, even if it was in a picture, hurt like hell. Her broody? The getting over Lucas plan was going to be a long one, that's for sure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton and Jake lay in bed, gazing dreamily into each other's eyes. It was early afternoon, but neither of them wanted to move. They were so content just staring at each other and being close to the person they loved.

Jake wrapped his finger around the loose blonde curl on Peyton's face. He moved his head closer and whispered into her ear.

"I love you."

She grinned with happiness and she moved towards his ear and whispered back.

"So you keep saying."

"Don't you love me back?"

"More than you know. I'm gonna marry you someday Jake Jagielski." She replied as she laid her head on his chest.

"What did you just say?"

"I said I'm gonna marry you someday. We're for keeps this time."

He sat up as he put his hand onto hers. Her examined her for a moment.

"I always used that word someday. I said someday you would come back to me. Don't get me wrong it was worth the wait, but I wish I could have just had you back then. What's the use in waiting if we really mean forever this time? There is no point in waiting for someday. I love you so much Peyton and I could quite easily marry you tomorrow."

She couldn't believe he had just said that. It was evident from the look of shock on her face. Of course she wanted to marry him, someday. She thought he may have even been a little freaked out by her comment, but she just couldn't believe his reaction. If anything though, it showed her just how serious he was about her.

"I love you too Jake."

"Then Peyton Sawyer, will you marry me?"

He took the ring off his own finger and offered it towards her. There were tears in her eyes as she sat open mouthed for a few seconds.

"Yeah. Yeah I'd love to be your wife Jake."

He quickly pulled her into an embrace as tears were now rolling from her eyes. He too was a little teary eyed.

Jenny walked into the room after hearing crying.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?"

Jake sat still for a moment. He looked over at his fiancée. Man she was beautiful. He loved her so much it made his heart melt. He then looked over at his daughter. She too had curly hair and was the most gorgeous little girl. He couldn't think of a better mother for his daughter than Peyton and his whole life seemed like it had finally fallen into place.

On hearing this, Peyton burst into tears once more as she lifted Jenny up and put her in between herself and Jake. They all just stayed they together for hours, not wanting to leave the perfect moment they had created.

A few hours later they finally got out of bed.

"Look Peyton, I was thinking. We leave tomorrow, so why don't we have everyone over tonight? Tell them the news?"

She nodded in reply. "Sounds great. I can't wait to tell everyone that I will soon be Peyton Jagielski. They are gonna be so shocked."

"Yeah I know. I can't wait to see the look on their faces. You ring the girls and I'll give the guys a call."

Peyton picked up her cell from the counter and walked into the other room.

"B.Davis. My house tonight. We leave tomorrow and I know you do too. So Jake and I thought it would be good for us all to get together. Tell Rachel too, and bring Chase if you want to."

"Sounds good P.Sawyer. I'll be there."

After calling all of their friends, they went out to the store in town, getting all the things they would need for the night ahead.

"You go pay for the food, I'll be right back." Jake said as he wandered out of the store. "Meet you back at the car."

Jake walked into the jewellers, Jenny holding his hand. He examined the engagement rings for a while. He was no good at this. He couldn't find that one ring that stood out to him, that reminded him of Peyton.

"Which one do you like Jenny?"

The little girl looked around, calling her Daddy to the place where she eventually stopped. She pointed at the ring. Jake smiled. He couldn't have picked a more perfect ring himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their friends were going to be arriving soon. Both were still grinning, it seemed as though nothing could wipe the smiles from their faces at this moment.

Peyton walked into the kitchen to check everything was in order. She glanced towards the kitchen counter where she saw a single, beautiful red rose. As she picked it up she saw a box beside it. She opened it up to see the ring in which Jake had bought her. He strolled in casually behind her, knowing that by now she must have seen the ring. He decided not to say anything, acting cool as though he hadn't noticed. She tapped him on the shoulder, and as he turned around, she jumped into his arms. She smothered him in kisses, as he took the box from her. He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"It's perfect." She muttered.

"Yeah, it is." He replied, looking not at the ring, but the blonde girl stood before him.

After a while, everyone had arrived. Peyton had tried to keep her hands in her pocket until they had, as they wanted to tell them all together.

Lucas glared over at Chase, who had come with Brooke. Man, he was furious. He hated him so much. Not because he was a horrible person, but because he had taken his pretty girl.

"Look guys. There's another reason we asked you here tonight. Peyton and I, we have some news.

Everyone stared around, looking at one other for answers. Jake wrapped his arm around Peyton and she smiled hugely.

"We're getting married." Peyton screamed.

The group jumped up, extremely happy for them.

Brooke ran over to Peyton, hugging her.

"Man P.Sawyer, you sure move fast. Or should I call you P.Jagielski?" She giggled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks B.Davis. But there is just one problem."

Brooke looked on worried. "I kinda need a maid of honour."

Brooke yelled with excitement as she jumped up and down, clapping her hands and hugging Peyton yet again.

"That's my Cheery." Lucas said to himself as he glanced over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group had been there a few hours now, enjoying what was possibly their last night together for a while, until the wedding even.

Lucas looked over at Brooke, who was sat on the sofa with Chase. He watched as Chase held her. He saw her laughing, her dimpled smile appearing. The smile that made him melt. But at this time, it was breaking his heart. Little did he know that her happiness was for Peyton and Jake, and not from being there with Chase.

"I can't take any more of this." He thought to himself, as he got up from the chair and headed to the door. He jumped into his car and started to drive. He remembered what his mother had said, and even what Brooke had said to him, a long time ago.

_"What I wanted? I wanted you to fight for me! I wanted you to say that there was no one else you could ever be with and that you'd rather be alone then without me. I wanted the Lucas Scott from the beach telling the world that he's the one for me!"_

_"How was I supposed to know that?"_

_"You just are."_

Did she want him to fight for her now? She didn't show any signs but then again, he was just supposed to know. His mother had told him to take a chance.

He couldn't bear any more thoughts of her. He switched on his radio, hoping to distract himself from his own mind. The song played loudly and he couldn't help but listen to the words.

_Just so you know, this feeling's taken control of me. And I can't help it._

That was exactly it. He couldn't help feeling the way he did. He loved her and he wanted to tell her so much, but he knew there was someone else.

_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now._

Why should he spare his own feelings just to let Chase be happy? Sure, maybe he loved Brooke but he didn't look at her the way Lucas did and he knew that he couldn't possibly love her even half as much.

_Thought you should know, I've tried my best to let go of you._

And he had. He tried to put her feelings first, to let her get on with life. He tried for so long to bury everything he felt for her, but those feelings just wouldn't go away.

_But I don't want to._

Did he want to? He pondered to himself. All of it was true, but was this? He had tried his best to let go of her, but he wanted to. He wanted to forget about her and move on.

This was one of those moments. A moment where you make a decision. A moment where, no matter what decision you make, it changes your life either way. So what was it going to be? Back down or finally step up?**  
**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope you like this chapter because it is my favourite one yet. _

_The more reviews I get, the sooner I will update. _

_And besides, I'd love to hear what you guys think._

_Love Ya, **Sophiia-x**_


	19. All That You Can't Leave Behind

_Thanks so much to all of you that reviewed. I loovee reading the long ones and seeing what you think of certain things, it really does make my day._

_**lilsk8rgurl1**__, that is a little freaky I must say :S haha. _

_**Broody-4-Cheery, **__I'm glad to know you think my writing is good. It's great to have some encouragement so thank you:)_

_Anyway, enough of me going on, here is the next part._

**Chapter 18 – All That You Can't Leave Behind**

"So when are you guys planning on getting married anyway?" Mouth asked.

"Well, soon. In about two months. We don't want a huge fuss and we don't wanna wait forever, you know?"

Everybody nodded as they smiled towards the happy couple. Brooke watched the two of them. The way they were constantly staring at each other. The way they always seemed to be smiling. The way they were so close, physically and emotionally. She knew that this was what is was all about, loving someone so much that you feel weak in their presence. Doing all those little things that just proved you were crazy about each other. As she looked at Chase, she felt none of those things. What was the point in being with someone if you never got to experience a love like that? They didn't do all of those little things, the things that meant the most. She didn't look at him with love. She couldn't help but realise, that any chance she got, she would steal glances at Lucas. Did she actually feel that kind of love for him? Where she constantly wanted to look at him, even if it was just for a second? She turned, and as she looked towards the chair in which he was previously sat, she noticed he had gone. She felt hurt that he wasn't there, sad somehow. That was the love she really needed. A love where you don't want to be apart from someone. A love where every second in their company is precious. True love.

Haley too looked over to the empty chair. She knew something was up with Lucas from the glares he had been sending Chase's way.

"Nathan, I've got to do something. I won't be long."

And without even giving him a chance to explain, she flew out through the door and jumped into their car, quickly driving off down the road.

She made her way towards Lucas' house, hoping he would be there. She parked her car and ran up to the door. She tried the handle, but it was locked. She knocked the door, thinking maybe he had just locked it to be alone.

"Luke, it's me, open up."

Nothing. There was no response. She looked in the driveway to see no car was parked there. Maybe he wasn't here after all.

"Where on earth could he be?" She thought to herself.

Then it dawned on her. She knew exactly where he was. The same place he always used to go when life got too much. When they were younger, she would always find him there, letting out his frustrations, thinking. He'd always say he wanted to be alone there, just for a while. But she knew right now that he needed someone, more than ever. She got back into her car and drove to the place she knew all to well.

She spotted his car, parked up beside the river court. But he wasn't playing basketball like he usually did. She looked around, unable to see him. She walked over to his car and as she got closer, noticed he was still inside. She got to the window and peered in. There he was, sleeping, his head in his hands. She noticed something on his lap, and as she looked closer, she noticed the two faces in the picture, him and Brooke.

She tapped on the window gently.

"Haley." He yelled as he jumped.

She signalled her hands towards the passenger side as he opened the door from the inside.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I think I should be asking you the same thing. Luke, I know you're not okay. I'm worried. You look like you haven't slept, well except for just now. And you have that picture."

He quickly removed the picture from his lap and threw it onto the back seat.

"Hide it all you want. That doesn't erase the fact that you can't stop thinking about her; that you love her."

He just dipped his head, his hands supporting it. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't because he knew she was right. They both knew that he loved Brooke; that he always had. He was trying so hard to forget about everything, to try and just hold himself together until she left the next day because that way, he wouldn't see her. Then, he could finally get over her and let her go. But here Haley was, bringing up more issues into his head, which really couldn't take anymore.

"Luke I am begging you here. Don't let her leave without telling her how you feel. I mean it; you'll regret it. You will constantly be wondering what could have happened."

"No I won't Haley. When I'm away from Tree Hill I'll be able to forget this. She has Chase anyway."

Haley guffawed loudly, sarcastically even.

"You think it's just that simple? That you can just leave here and forget about her? That feeling you have, it won't go away. And so what if she has Chase. She doesn't look at him like she used to look at you."

"Exactly. Used to, Haley."

"A smart person once said, love is not love which alters when it alteration finds.

When things get hard, when people change, true love remains the same."

He remembered Brooke saying those words. He remembered that day, the last day he kissed her. Their last day together.

"Quit being an ass Luke and finally fight for what you want."

Fight. What Brooke had always wanted him to do. His head was spinning now.

"If you don't want to say anything then, the least you can do is come back to the party. This is the last time we are all gonna see each other and I think they at least deserve a goodbye huh?"

Lucas nodded as he started his car to head back. Haley got out and drove away too, both heading back to Peyton's.

"Where you been?" Nathan asked as Haley re-entered with Lucas.

"Forgot my cell phone." She replied, as she waved it in front of his face.

"I bet you've only gone to get it because you're worried about James."

She giggled; glad he hadn't realised that she had in fact came with her cell phone.

Lucas noticed Chase had gone. It made things a little easier for him. At least now he could say goodbye to his friends without shooting bitter glares about the place.

"I can't believe this is it, again. I'm sure as hell gonna miss you guys." Haley said, whilst wiping away the few tears that were running down her cheeks.

"Me too. I hate that we all live apart, so far away." Brooke replied, crying too.

"Look, can miles truly separate you from friends? If you want to be with the people you love, aren't you already there?"

They all sat silent for a second, thinking about what Peyton had just said; Lucas thinking of Brooke and Brooke thinking of Lucas.

There was hardly any space between them, but yet they weren't together, so Peyton was wrong right? But really, she was right. They both wanted to be with each other even when they were miles apart, but little did they know, they were always in each others hearts.

After yet another tearful goodbye, the group were ready to leave yet again, only ready to return two months from now.

"Tutor Mom, okay if I ride with you? Chase had to leave early. Business. And slutty friend here is going over to Mouth's." She asked, while nudging Rachel.

Haley was quiet for a second.

"Actually Brooke, we have to go get James from my parents house. Lucas is going past that way though. You can give Brooke a lift, can't you Luke?"

She waited for his answer, hoping that if he spent even the smallest time alone with her, it would show him how much he did actually love her. Maybe then, he would finally have the courage to tell her.

"Sure." He replied simply, realising he had no other choice. Brooke looked on uneasy. She shot Lucas a smile, although deep inside, she had never felt so nervous. She couldn't bear to be alone with him. She knew what she felt when it was just the two of them, and she had promised not to be taken under his spell, not again.

Lucas opened the passenger door, letting Brooke get in.

"Okay if I toss this jacket on the back seat?" She asked.

"Yeah."

She turned, throwing her jacket behind. As she did, she noticed something on the seat. It couldn't be, could it? She fixed her gaze on it and realised it was. It was a picture of the two of them. She wasn't the only one that kept memories, huh? She stayed silenced, just staring at the road ahead as he drove.

"So this is me." She finally said, the only words she had said the whole way there.

"Yep. Bye Brooke. See you at the wedding, I guess."

"Yeah. I'll be seeing you."

He hated for this to be how things ended between them, he really did. He opened his mouth, urging himself to say something. But there was nothing. Yet again, he watched her walk away.

He watched her enter her house. He just sat there for a while. He realised she was leaving tomorrow and it hurt like hell. He couldn't let it be this way. He couldn't live in regret any longer. Mustering up all the courage he had, he got out of his car and made his way to the house. The house in which the girl he loved was in.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hope you enjoyed this one._

_So leave reviews telling me what you think coz I really appreciate them :)_

_As I always say, more **reviews** mean quicker updates._

_Love Ya, __**Sophiia-x**_


	20. Just One Moment

_Thanks so much for the reviews again guys. You are really awesome._

_And __**Broody-4-Cheery, PrettyGirl3 **__and__** lilsk8rgurl, **__thanks for commenting on my writing._

_So here you go, the latest chapter._

**Chapter 19 – Just One Moment**

He stood still outside the door, questions running through his mind. Was this the right thing to do? Would she even feel the same? Was she actually with Chase?

He didn't care about any of those answers. Even if she didn't feel the same because she was with Chase, at least he would know. The easiest thing would be to just leave right now, forget about everything. But at the same time, it would be the hardest thing he would ever have to do. He had walked away from her too many times, and he wasn't going to do the same this time. He knocked on the door.

Brooke got up from the sofa, putting down the photo album she had to look at just one last time. She was leaving Tree Hill and she was also going to leave her past behind too. She figured Rachel had come home early and like many times before, had forgotten her keys.

"You and your keys." She yelled as she swung open the door. But instead of seeing the female she expected, her eyes were met with his.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?"

His legs were trembling beneath him. He wanted to find the perfect words. Some that showed her just how much he felt for her. Easy for a writer, right?

"I… I… You forgot your coat."

"Oh, okay. Then where is it?" She asked, realising he didn't even have the coat with him.

He pointed towards his car as he ran down to get it, desperate to get away for just a few seconds. What an ass he was. He couldn't believe that was what he had said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's up?" Nathan asked realising Haley had been acting weirdly all night.

"I'm just worried, that's all."

"What about?" He asked, a little confused.

"Lucas." She answered simply. Nathan nodded, urging her to explain a little more as to why she was so worried about Lucas.

"It's just, he told me he loves Brooke. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it's just I promised I wouldn't."

"That's okay. I kinda knew anyway."

"You mean he told you?" Haley asked, shocked.

"Nah. Cummon Hales, it is Lucas we are talking about here. I mean, I can see straight through him. Yeah he says he's fine, but I could tell by the way he was looking at Brooke that he loves her."

"Then why didn't you say anything? Convince him to tell her?"

"He doesn't need convincing. Trust me, regardless of what me or you would say to him, he would have told her anyway. Brooke is hurt and Lucas, well he's just scared. But look at us Hales. When you left for tour I was so hurt. I promised I wouldn't get back with you because it would be too painful to feel that again. But love always wins. The love I had for you, it cancelled out all the hurt. So if they really are meant to be together, they'll find their way in the end."

Haley smiled, hoping that her husband was right. She wondered where Lucas was now, if he had told Brooke, or if he had just left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas handed the coat back as she smiled.

"Thanks."

He turned to walk away as she said goodbye, slowly closing the door. He couldn't do this again. He quickly put his hand on the door, stopping her from closing it fully.

"Look Brooke. I didn't come here to return your jacket."

"Then what do you want?" She asked. She saw he was shaking, trying to get his words out. "Lucas, are you okay?"

"No. No I'm not. Not since I lost you Brooke. I thought I was over you, I really did. But I never was, I never could be."

She just stood there, he jaw hitting the floor as he spoke. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Bu… But I… I…"

"I know this is kinda sudden and I should have told you before. But I figured, us living in completely different places, I would learn to forget about you. But that ache in my heart, it never went away. And seeing you again, it brought back everything I had tried to bury. I love you so much Brooke and I just had to tell you. It's always been you, no matter what you think. It just took me a while to realise it myself."

Tears were now flowing down her face as he stepped closer and wiped them off. She sharply took a step backwards, pushing his hand away from her face.

"You can't just come here and say that now Lucas. Who the hell do you think you are?"

He realised she was upset, hurting. But he didn't have another choice. He had to tell her how he felt.

"Please Brooke, I know this isn't easy. Hell, it isn't easy for me either but…"

"But nothing. Of course this is easy for you, it's what you live for, hurting me as much as you can. You're only here because Peyton doesn't want you so don't give me all that shit about it always being me… don't you dare!"

He saw the anger on her face, but behind her tired eyes, all he saw was fear.

"Peyton? Where is everyone getting this? I love YOU Brooke, you and only you."

"I heard you Luke, telling Haley you loved Peyton."

Suddenly it all clicked. He remembered Rachel telling him about Brooke going over and hearing things. He had to clear this up; to convince her what he finally knew. He didn't love Peyton. Truly, he never really had. It had always been Brooke.

"No you've got it all wrong. What you heard, Haley asked why I couldn't say anything and I said because it was Peyton." She nodded sarcastically, wondering how she had in fact got it wrong. If anything, he was just confirming her story. "I never said I loved Peyton, I said she was the reason I couldn't say anything… To you!"

The look of shock appeared on her face. She wanted to believe this was some quick story he had made up, to get himself out of this mess, but she could tell by the look in his eyes he was telling the truth.

"I saw how happy you guys were, to finally be friends again. I didn't wanna do anything to mess that up again. So by telling you how I felt it might have done that all over again. Please, I need you and I love you. I wanna be with you, it's as simple as that."

Furiously wiping the tears away, she stepped back yet again; ready to speak.

"But it's not. It can never be that simple with the two of us. Look, I love you Lucas and I probably always will. But too much has gone on with us. Sometimes I think that love, it just isn't enough. For somebody like me, who spent a lifetime keeping secrets, hiding who I was and getting hurt so many times, trusting you is a difficult thing to do. Difficult but not impossible. Because when I'm with you, not only is the pain gone, it's like it was never there. And that's what scares me the most. The fact that I can just forget what you have done. I can't let myself be that girl, Lucas. I'm just setting myself up for another fall. I just wonder, how many times I can take you back when I'm not the one that's doing wrong? My heart is telling me to take a chance but my head is screaming no. I honestly don't think I could take anymore hurt."

He just stayed silenced, replaying her words over and over. All she was afraid of was the hurt. It wasn't that she didn't love him, but she couldn't feel the pain anymore. He realised that it was him that had made her this way, afraid to love. His past mistakes really had caught up with him.

He remembered something he had said long ago.

_If you could go back and change just one thing about your life, would you? And if you did, would that change make your life better? Or would that change ultimately break your heart? Or break the heart of another? Would you choose an entirely different path? Or would you change just one thing? Just one moment. One moment that you always wanted back._

That one thing he knew he would change would be to never have hurt Brooke the way he did. It certainly would have made his life better. He wouldn't have to constantly live with the mistake he made back then. It sure would have made her life better too. Yeah, suppose in the end it would have broken his own heart, or even the heart of another. But in that, he would have never made her this way. He could have gone down a different path, choosing never to be with Peyton and instead stay with Brooke. If only he had known how things would turn out, maybe he would have done so. But just one thing; one thing to change, one moment, a moment you always wanted back. In whatever moment it was, he wished he had told her how much she meant to him. He wished he had been able to let her all the way in, sooner rather than later. Because sometimes, later is just too late.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay so a very sad chapter I know. Sorry if you were all hoping for a Brucas reunion._

_But trust me, there is still much more drama to come._

_So please review and tell me what you think etc._

_And the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll try and update._

_So thanks for reading!_

_Love Ya, **Sophiia-x**_


	21. Your Hearts Desire

_Thanks again to those of you that reviewed my fic once again. I'm missing some of my old reviewers though. Where have you gone:(_

_Sorry this took a little longer, I have been very busy but anyway… here you go!_

**Chapter 20 – Your Hearts Desire**

Tears surfaced in his eyes as he fought to hold them back. He wished more than anything that he could change just that one moment from the past, then maybe things wouldn't be this way, this hard. He looked at her, how distant she seemed. She really didn't want to be near him and he hated himself for it.

"Please Brooke. I love you. You don't understand."

"No Lucas, you are the one that doesn't understand. Before I met you, things were so easy. I'd have my fun, do what I wanted and that was it. But then you came along. And stupid old me allowed myself to fall for you. You were and still are the only person I have ever loved. But you abused my trust Lucas, too many times. Maybe that's why I haven't loved anyone else. Because I've still got that fear inside of me, the insecurities that I had because of you. They are still there and I can't let you in again. I'll just end up even more broken than I already am."

She couldn't fight back her tears as they were falling drastically from her eyes. He wanted to do something, anything, to stop them. But he couldn't, because she wouldn't let him. And that was the part that hurt him the most, that he couldn't do anything to prevent her pain. He felt so powerless. He stepped back, so as not to pressure her.

"I'm not letting you go this time Brooke. Because I really do love you."

She closed the gap between them a little as she stared into his eyes.

"Really?" She asked.

He was glad she wasn't shouting at him but he was insulted that she even needed to ask that question. She knew he loved her.

"Of course. I love you so much. I'd do anything for you."

"Anything?" She questioned again. He raised an eyebrow, confused at the sudden questioning. But he could tell she was insecure, and so if reassurance was what she needed, she would have more than enough off him.

"Yeah, anything."

She looked longingly into his eyes, as more tears poured from her own. He moved the piece of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. He gently rubbed her cheek as he stared into the eyes that continued to cry. She just stood there, so weak, not even fighting his comfort.

She muttered out a few words, gasping for breaths in between sobs.

"If you really love me, you'll let me go."

She quickly removed herself from his touch and turned so as not to face him. He just stood there, speechless. He wanted to say something to make it better, but he couldn't.

Yet again, he walked away. But this time, it was for her.

Her heart felt as though it had just been torn apart. She found it so hard watching him walk away. Deep down, she had hoped he would refuse, fight for her. But really, wasn't him coming here his way of fighting for her? Whatever it was, she had shown she could be strong, fight her feelings for him. But in reality, she had never felt weaker. She lay on her bed, closing her eyes, hoping by doing so it would finally stop the tears pouring from them.

Lucas got into his car, driving back to his house. He switched on the radio. He knew somehow there would be a song that reminded him of Brooke, but at that moment, he really didn't care. And he was right. As he listened to the lyrics, all he could see was her. His pretty girl. The girl he let go.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

He knew that his life without Brooke would suck. He wanted so much to go back and convince her otherwise, but if she wanted him to let her go, he would do it. That would show her just how much he loved her, letting her go even though he loved her.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life_

He kept thinking back to that moment. The moment in which he really thought he had gotten through to her. His eyes were transfixed on hers, and she too was returning his gaze. He thought for a second she would let herself love him, all in that moment.

_Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

And that was exactly what happened. The moment was over sooner than it had begun. When she mustered up all her courage to tell him to leave. At that time, his heart had broken. He didn't want to miss her. He wanted so much to just get on with his life, without her. But he couldn't. Because he would always feel that pain, that emptiness. As long as she wasn't in her life, there would always be something missing.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

He just wanted to be left alone now. He didn't want anyone to see him this way, tears almost forcing from his eyes. He held them back. He hated who he was. He felt so low, so pathetic. He knew that nobody would understand how much Brooke meant to him or how much it hurt to know she didn't want to be with him the same way, they never could.

_When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Even though this was how things were ending between them, all he wanted was for her to remember him, the real him. The one that always had the power to make her smile, the one that made even Brooke Davis blush, the one that she would share countless laughs with. The real him. Not the one that had made things this broken.

He pulled his car into the driveway, noticing someone sat on the steps outside his house.

"Nathan?" He asked, confused.

"Hey man. Where ya been?"

"Oh no where."

"You been to see Brooke ain't you?" Nathan replied, although he already knew the answer to his question.

Lucas nodded, not able to return an answer at the mention of her name.

"I'm guessing things didn't go to well."

"No. I hurt her too much Nathan. I don't blame her for hating me."

"No Lucas, that's the point. She doesn't hate you at all. In fact, it's the opposite. She loves you man, but because of all the pain she felt before, she's afraid to let herself love you again, to be vulnerable."

"Yeah. But she asked me to leave. I can't do anything more."

"Lucas, you remember when all that crap with Haley leaving happened?" Lucas nodded, as Nathan continued. "Well do you remember that essay we had to write? That there are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your hearts desire. The other is to gain it. Well that was hard for me to do. But you know what I wrote?

As far as I'm concerned, Shaw was a punk. Cause you know what? Tragedies happen. What are you gonna do, give up? Quit? No. I realize now that when your heart breaks, you got to fight like hell to make sure your still alive. Because you are. And that pain you feel? That's life. The confusion and fear? That's there to remind you, that somewhere out there is something better, and that something is worth fighting for.

That kinda seems relevant to what you're going through man. You lost your hearts desire all those years ago, when you lost Brooke. But like I said, tragedies happen. But when your heart breaks, you can't give up. You really have gotta fight for what you want…"

Those words reminded him of Brooke, fight for what you want.

"And yeah, you will feel pain. Heck, the both of you are. And you're both confused and scared right now but that doesn't mean that if you fight for it, you can't get through it, get what you want."

Lucas realised how right Nathan was, but he hated to admit that to himself. Because if he did, he seemed inadequate some how. Like he was pathetic. Like he had given up way too easily.

"Think of it this way, it worked for me and Haley right?" Nathan smiled, reassuring Lucas as he returned the smile with a nod. "Just get some rest man, you need it. But she doesn't leave till tomorrow afternoon, there's still time to fight."

With that Nathan got up, leaving Lucas to sit alone, pondering his own thoughts.

Brooke opened her eyes to find she was still on the sofa. The sun shone through the windows and so she had obviously fallen asleep there last night. She looked at the time. 10 already? Just as she did so, there was a knock on the door. She peered through the window as she saw a flash of blonde curly hair.

"Hey P.Sawyer!" She greeted as she answered the door, although Peyton couldn't help but realise she wasn't as 'cheery' as usual.

"Hey B.Davis. Just came over to see you before you go." Brooke smiled slightly as Peyton continued. "Although, I know you might think this is me interfering or whatever, but I can't help but notice Brooke. I know you love Lucas."

"Whatever Peyton."

"He told me he loves you, at the river court. So why aren't you together?"

"We suck as a couple."

Peyton noticed how touchy Brooke was getting on the subject, how bitter she sounded, how abrupt her answers were. She realised she probably wasn't the best person to talk to Brooke about Lucas, but she didn't care. She had found her true love and now all she wanted was for Brooke to be happy.

"Cummon Brooke, quit the childishness and just go for what you want."

"I don't want anything Peyton. You only regret it in the end, after you have gotten hurt."

Peyton felt guilty, but she knew she somehow had to convince her friend.

"Remember that essay we had to write in high school? About George Bernard Shaw? I always remember that. It was about loss, right? There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your hearts desire. The other is to gain it. I always remember what I said about that, because it meant a lot.

Losing your hearts desire is tragic, but gaining it? It's all you can hope for. This year I wished for love. To immerse myself in someone else and to wake a heart long afraid to feel. My wish was granted. And if having that is tragic, then give me tragedy. Because I wouldn't give it back for the world.

And I wouldn't Brooke. You are afraid to feel, to love again. You can't keep wondering what could happen if you lose your hearts desire, because what happens if you gain it?"

"You wanna know what I wrote? I said that Clearly Shaw had his heart broken once or twice. And now, I think Shaw was right Peyton. Because it hurts so much when you lose your hearts desire, trust me I know. But gaining it, it hurts even more."

Peyton shook her head, annoyed at how Brooke just couldn't see the positive. But as she looked at her, she saw it ran a lot deeper. She was hurt.

"Look I have to go. I love you B.Davis, but I just hope you aren't making a mistake here. Sometimes you can find a million reasons not to be with someone, but all you need is that one reason why you should."

Peyton pulled Brooke into a hug, but Brooke didn't reply to that comment.

"Love you too P.Sawyer. See you at the wedding, I guess."

They both smiled towards each other, as Peyton headed out, leaving Brooke alone, pondering her own thoughts.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Okay please tell me what you think of this chapter. I really do hope you liked it._

_I love reading all your reviews, especially those of you that comment about certain lines or parts you liked in particular, always makes me smile :D_

_Love Yah, __**Sophiia-x**_


	22. Nothing Preventing You But You

_Okay so firstly I just wonna thank all of you that reviewed. It's much easier to write when you know there are people who like your work and actually want you to update._

_Glad you all liked the added essays from way back in S2. I like to do some reminiscing parts in my fic:)_

_Also, __**Sydney **__the song I used in the last chapter was Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls._

_And __**BrOoKe Davis23, **__no worries about rambling, I love long reviews anyways :) hehe!_

_So enjoy the latest chapter._

**Chapter 21 – Nothing Preventing You But You **

Brooke sat back on the sofa, thinking of Peyton's words. Yes, she was afraid to feel love again, because every time she let herself do so, she always ended up with a broken heart. What was the point in getting yourself into something that you knew was bound to fail? It was inevitable. With Lucas, there was never happily ever after. But then again, Peyton was always the problem and now it seemed they had both finally realised they wanted different people. So did that mean it could finally work for them? She didn't even want to think of that. Peyton was right in a way; she could never look at the positive, like what could happen if she took a chance. But she had never known positive, so in a way, she had to look at the negative. Because looking at the positive is just like building yourself up for yet another fall and sometimes, there comes a point where you can't risk the fall again.

"Hey Roomie." Rachel yelled as she bounced down the stairs.

"Hey. I didn't think you came home last night."

"Yeah. You were sleeping there and I thought I best not wake you. I know how cranky you get when you're tired."

Brooke chuckled as Rachel jumped beside her.

"You sure you don't want to ride with Mouth and I later? It'll be fun."

"Nah, it's fine honestly. I fancy just being alone for a while. Besides, it's the last chance of peace I get from my crazy best friend who seems worryingly hyper today. The whole cheery thing is my deal."

Rachel giggled as she grabbed Brooke.

"You're always Cheery sweetie, don't worry."

Brooke smiled slightly. She couldn't help but think of Lucas. How he called her Cheery. And how he called her Pretty girl. She didn't want to think about him but it was so hard not to.

"So I think we are setting off about 3. You going at that time too?"

"Yeah, about that time." Brooke muttered.

"Good. I've gotta go finish packing. See you later roomie."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas sat on the edge of his bed. He had been awake for hours. He tried to sleep a little more, hoping to pass the time, but every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was her face. He had never felt so hurt. He knew now how much he had hurt Brooke and how bad she must of felt. He wanted to change things, make things better, but she just wouldn't let him. She was broken, and she couldn't face being shattered completely. But he wouldn't do that again, he never could. Because now things were different. He loved her so much now, and he finally knew it for sure. There was a faint knock at the door as a man entered.

"Hey Luke." He greeted quietly.

"Jake. Hey man. What's up?"

"I know you leave later and I know it's been years since we have really hung out and all, but I was kinda wondering, would you be my best man? I know it's silly but I just…"

"Sure." Lucas answered, interrupting Jake's rambling. "I'd love to be."

"Really?" Jake asked surprised.

"Yeah of course. So how is all the wedding planning going?"

"Honestly? Peyton is driving me crazy, but in a good way." He chuckled. "She wants everything to be perfect. I would marry her tomorrow wearing these clothes. But if perfection's what she wants, I'll give her that."

"Wow, man. You really are in love aren't you? Things seemed to have really worked out for you."

"Yeah, it's surprising how quickly things can change, you know? I mean, at first I wouldn't let myself be with Peyton, I was too afraid of getting hurt again. But I came around. I realised it was all worth it if I got the girl I loved. Brooke will come around too Luke."

"Brooke?"

"Yeah. Peyton kinda told me about the whole issue, that you love her and all. It's hard to let yourself be put in a position to be hurt again, but eventually, you realise it's worth it."

Lucas smiled, hoping that Brooke would be the same. But deep down, he doubted it greatly.

"Anyway, I've gotta go man. But I'll see you at the wedding. And thanks."

"No, thank you."

Jake looked puzzled but punched Lucas' fist as he headed out. In a way, Jake had given him reassurance that he could change Brooke's mind, even if it was only a little reassurance. He opened up a book, and began writing. Suddenly, he had more inspiration than ever to write, all because of her. Even if what he was writing wasn't what he really wanted to write, like how he was with Brooke, it felt good to be able to let his emotions out, to show how he was really feeling. Again, he saw his door opening. Karen walked in, sitting beside Lucas on the edge of the bed.

"All ready to go?" She asked as Lucas nodded.

"I've got everything I need." He replied.

"But have you really?" She questioned, whilst raising an eyebrow.

"Oh not you too Mom. Look Brooke made it pretty clear she doesn't want me, so can we just leave it?"

"The question is Lucas, can you leave it?"

He just stayed silenced, thinking of nothing but Brooke.

"Luke, you messed up a lot in the past, wondering if it was Brooke or Peyton you wanted. In the end, you made your choice, and it just happened to be the wrong one. But that doesn't make you a bad person. You were confused and eventually Brooke will see that. She will because she loves you. I always wondered who you were really meant for, and yes, most people thought it was Peyton. I mean, you were both so similar, same interests. But me? I always thought it was Brooke. That girl adored you. She let you all the way in Lucas, even though you had hurt her. Peyton never did that."

"Then why didn't you tell me? That it was Brooke I was meant for?"

"Because in life, you have to make your own choices, own mistakes even. But the real reason? I always figured that you would end up together either way. Because people that are meant to be together always find their way in the end."

"Funny. She said that about you and Keith."

"And she was right. Look how long it took for Keith and I to get together, but love always wins."

"But look what happened. Me and Brooke, we are just destined for failure."

Karen stroked his hand as she spoke, hoping to reassure her son.

"Keith and I ended that way because there was someone there to prevent it. Maybe that is why you and Brooke ended before, because Peyton was there. But now, there is nobody in your way Lucas. If anyone, the only person preventing it is you."

Lucas looked down. He wondered how his mother could say that. It was Brooke that had turned him away. But what did she mean? Like everybody else had said, maybe he just needed to fight for her a little more. Karen went back to the kitchen as Lucas just sat there, thinking. After a few moments, he rose from the bed and ran out through the door, deciding to run over to Brooke's.

He got to the house, his legs trembling. He walked closer and closer until his legs finally stopped. He couldn't do it. He remembered those words she had said last night:

_"If you really love me, you'll let me go."_

He had to prove he really loved her, even if it meant letting her go. He looked over at her car. He knew she always left the door open. He quietly walked over to it, opening the door and placing something on the passenger seat. Then, he walked way, as a small tear trickled down his cheek.

He went back to his house, sitting on his bed once again. Karen peered through, noticing his return as she sighed. She continued to speak on the phone, a little quieter now Lucas had returned.

He watched, as time seemed to go slower than ever. As he did so, his eyes drifted as he slowly fell asleep. Before he knew it, it was half past 2. He had been sleeping for over two hours. Suddenly, a rush of thoughts came to his head, as he heard many different voices.

He remembered what Peyton had said to him at the river court.

_"You can try and forget someone by finding someone else, but in the end, all roads lead back to that one person, the one you truly love."_

Rachel's voice appeared.

_"Brooke loves you Lucas, more than you could ever know."_

And Haley, the things she had said to him. It seemed as though each voice got louder.

_"Hide it all you want. That doesn't erase the fact that you can't stop thinking about her; that you love her."_

Then Nathan, from the night before.

_"But when your heart breaks, you can't give up. You really have gotta fight for what you want."_

As he remembered what Jake had said, it seemed as though his head was about to explode.

_"It's hard to let yourself be put in a position to be hurt again, but eventually, you realise it's worth it."_

Then finally, he heard his own mother's voice. The words she had said to him not long ago.

_"But now, there is nobody in your way Lucas. If anyone, the only person preventing it is you."_

Him. The only person in his way, himself. Man, he was such a jerk. Why couldn't he just fight for what he wanted for once? Yeah, she had said he should leave, but she also said he was just supposed to know to fight for her. He had to try one last time. He looked over at the clock, 2:55. Was there still time to fight?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay so tell me what you think by reviewing._

_More** reviews** mean quicker updates :)_

_Love Ya, **Sophiia-x**_


	23. You Are My Only One

_Thanks so much for the reviews last time :) You guys really do make my day. Seriously, I wouldn't be writing this if it weren't for you. So this chapter is dedicated to all of you guys, hope you like it!_

**Chapter 22 – You Are My Only One**

He hoped more than anything there was still time. He had to convince her that she was the one for him, that he loved her. He knew things would be different this time between them. They were older now, and he was a lot wiser. Wise enough to know he would never find another Brooke. Like Peyton had said, you can try and give your heart to another, but all roads lead back to that one person. He got up from his bed and ran out, slamming the door behind him. Karen smiled. She hoped he would catch Brooke and things would work out, but if not, she hoped her plan had worked, to bide him a little more time at least.

He ran, his heart beating a thousand times faster. He didn't care. Yeah he had a heart condition, but all he was fixed on now was stopping Brooke. Besides, what use is a heart condition if your heart is shattered? So he continued running, faster even, his mind focused on only one thing, one girl even.

As he got to the house, he banged on the door.

"Brooke, open up. I know you're in here." He yelled, as he continued banging.

There was no answer, just utter silence.

"Okay, fine. If you won't answer, I'll just shout it, I don't care who hears. Brooke Davis, I love you and I know I'm the guy for you. I just wish you would…"

He suddenly stopped when the door slowly opened. He felt arms grasp him into a hug and the girl just held him, crying.

"I'm sorry Luke, I tried."

Rather than the gorgeous brunette he had hoped to see, the blonde stood in her place.

"Haley? What do you mean?"

She wiped her tears, as she look at him, sympathetically.

"I tried to stop her, I really did. But she just wouldn't listen." He just stood there, removing himself from her hug, not saying a word.

"Luke. Are you okay?"

He turned, walking away. He really had lost her, and he had nobody to blame but himself, and his stupid ego. If he had just fought for her when he came over earlier maybe things wouldn't be this way. But he just couldn't. He was pathetic and now, he felt lower than ever.

Haley shouted after him, but he didn't reply, he didn't even flinch. He just continued to walk away, with not regards to where he was going, like he was completely lost. She thought it was best she let him be alone, so she just sat down on the steps, watching the broken boy completely crumble.

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_

She was broken, and she just couldn't let him in again. So she had left and he didn't blame her one bit, but he just wished things didn't have to be this hard, this painful because now, he felt every bit as broken as she did.

_And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

He had told her once how he felt, tried to say all the right things to make her believe him. But why should she? He was a jerk in the past, and he had never even given her a reason for all the pain he had caused her. He just let her walk away back then, and now he had done the same. History had a habit of repeating itself when it came to Lucas Scott.

He walked to the river court, sitting on the bench at the side. He looked around, there was nobody there, just how he wanted it.

"Argghhhh!" He screamed, half in fury, half in being utterly distraught. Tears started flowing from his eyes, and this time, he did nothing to prevent them.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one_

He knew somehow he would have to get over it, but right now, it seemed as though he never would. He certainly felt that way anyhow. It was as though he was trapped in a tunnel, with no sight of the light at the end. Just darkness.

_I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one_

He let go for her, but really, he knew it was the wrong thing to do. He always did the wrong thing when it came to her. It was like he had no control over his mind with her, and nobody else had that hold over him. Nobody but Brooke.

**_1 hour earlier…_**

"Haley, what are you doing here? You know I'm leaving any minute now."

"Yeah and that's exactly why I'm here. Brooke please don't make this mistake. Lucas loves you and he really wants to make things work this time."

"Send you over here to say that did he? Isn't he man enough to say it himself, huh?"

Brooke's voice was harsh and her tone angry. There was a part of her that just wanted to be amazed by Lucas. She wanted him to show up and sweep her off her feet, away from all this misery. But he hadn't. He had disappointed once again, and now, it was definitely going to be the last time.

"No he didn't. Karen did, actually. Lucas is in pieces over there Brooke. Can't you just stop being so stubborn for one second and just love him back, huh?"

"Yeah, that's okay for you to say Haley. You've never been on the receiving end of it have you? I mean, did you ever stop to think how Nathan felt, when you kissed Chris?" Without even giving Haley a chance to answer, Brooke continued. "Didn't think so. And did you even care when you just up and left him?"

It was obvious she wasn't really trying to hurt Haley, she was just mad that Haley didn't see where she was coming from. She knew the hurt Brooke had been through with Lucas, so why was she putting her through this?

"Well you are doing the same, just leaving. Trust me Brooke, it's one of my biggest regrets, just taking off."

"It's completely different, Hales. And I always remember you saying, that in a way you were glad you left."

"Yeah, but only because it made me realise just how much I loved Nathan, and that nothing else came close. Then again, maybe it'll do the same for you. I just hope by then it's not too late Brooke."

"With Lucas and I, it was too late years ago."

Her reply was shaky, and it was evident she was about to cry. But being Brooke Davis, she held it in, turning on her heel as she made her way to the car.

"Don't go Brooke, it shouldn't be this way."

"I'm sorry Haley." She replied. "It has to be this way."

Without saying another word, she drove off, leaving Haley alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She drove away, her head telling her to continue, her heart telling her to turn back. Usually, your heart always wins, but for someone whose heart was shattered, there wasn't much of a competition. She looked to the side of her, noticing something on the passenger seat. Why was there a book in her car? Maybe it was Rachel's. But it seemed familiar, like she had seen it before. Then she remembered. How could she forget? It looked just like the one Lucas had showed her at the graduation party, the last night she had saw him. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, continuing driving. But she kept glancing over at the book. She had to know why it was there, she just had too. Pulling her car over, she picked up the book, flipping it open to the page that was bent slightly.

She was fiercely independent, Brooke Davis. Brilliant and beautiful and brave. In two years she had grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday and I'm not sure she even knows it.

Wait, this was what he had written back then and it obviously wasn't the same book. She read some more, hoping she would understand.

_I wrote this four years ago, but what she doesn't realise is that maybe she hasn't changed the world just yet, but she has changed mine. Brooke Davis has taught me many things over the years, how to have fun being one of them. Her constant cheeriness is endearing. You wonder, is she really that happy?_

She paused for a second. Lucas was the only person that really knew the real her. Hell, he had discovered the real her. He was the only one that could tell when everything wasn't right with her, not anybody else, only him.

_Mostly, Brooke has taught me that you shouldn't judge people. We get a perception of people and believe it to be true. But sometimes, people really can surprise you. She may look as though she is so carefree, but deep down, there is just a girl trying to find her way, a girl that I know is not all she seems to be. People can look so put together on the outside, but can be completely broken. _

Everything he said, every word he wrote, it all made sense to her. As far as she could remember, everybody judged her. Even Lucas did at first. But not many people got through the walls she put up. Not many people bothered. And he was right, she was broken, she had been for a long time.

_I know that most of this is due to me, and for it, I will never really forgive myself. It kills me to know that I made the girl I once called 'My Cheery' so hurt. _

Tears started to roll down her cheeks, dripping onto the page.

"Broody." She whispered to herself in between sobs. "My Broody."

_She has also taught me that your actions really do affect other people, and not only in the present, but in the future too. One thing I have learned is that no matter how much you want to, you can't change the past, you can't erase you're mistakes. _

She realised how right he was. No matter what happens, you can never change the past, so why was she still punishing him for things that were exactly that, in the past? Not only that, she was punishing herself. She was pushing away the only person she really loved, the only one who really could make her happy.

_My biggest regret in life is hurting her the way I did, and so this pain that I'm feeling now, the hurt in knowing I can never have the girl I truly love, is all down to me. I am the one that has put Brooke in this situation. She always asked me to fight for her but I guess I was just too scared. I never managed to let her all the way in, because my mind was in two different places at the time, with two different girls. _

Then it all dawned on her. Peyton. Betrayal. No matter how much you didn't mean it, or wished you could change it, it doesn't really matter, because in the end, it all hurts just the same.

_But one day, it just clicked. It's Brooke I love, it always has been. Yeah, I was afraid again, to tell her my true feelings. You become so afraid of rejection that you forget what really matters; love. So in a way, by letting my guard down, by telling her how I felt, it was my way of fighting for her. I always walked away from her in the past, and I did so again. But this time it wasn't for me, it wasn't for me at all. Because walking away from her, was the hardest thing I ever had to do, it really did kill me. It was for her. I had hurt her so much in the past that she deserved that at least. Now it is my turn to hurt, to feel the pain of knowing that person doesn't want you back. But I don't regret telling her, not for a second._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, I hoped you all liked this chapter. I know I did :)_

_Please leave reviews on telling me what you think and what you hope might happen. Also, I love it when you guys tell me your favourite parts. Makes me smile every time :D_

_And answer to a question, I will be writing about the Jeyton wedding I think, if you all want me to go that far?_

_So **review** answering the above and I shall update!_

_Love Ya, **Sophia **x_


	24. Words To Remember

_Thanks for the reviews yet again guys!_

_I have decided I will go as far as the Jeyton wedding because it is a part of this fic now._

_Also, the name of the song in the last chapter was Only one by Yellowcard._

**Chapter 23 – Words To Remember**

Haley staggered into her home, tears still present in her eyes. Nathan sped over to her, obviously sensing something was wrong. He wrapped his arm around her and led her to the sofa, sitting down beside her.

"Hales. What on earth is wrong?" He asked, concerned as hell now.

"Brooke."

Nathan gave a puzzled look as Haley then continued.

"I went over there, to tell her not to leave without getting with Lucas. But she just blew me off Nathan. She said that I don't know what it feels like to be on the receiving end of things and that if I did, I wouldn't be saying that to her. God, she is just so stubborn."

Nathan pulled her closer to him as he kissed her forehead.

"Look, I kind of understand what Brooke means. After you hurt me, I just had the trust knocked out of me. You feel so bad, and you know you never want to let that happen again. It must be hard for her. You remember when I was in hospital, and you offered to come home. All I remembered was the pain, and so I had to fight my feelings and use all my courage to tell you not to. It wasn't that I didn't want you, I was just afraid to lose you again. She is just scared that if she lets him in, it will hurt all over again. But trust me on this one; they'll end up together. It took me a while before I let you back in and we were married. So just give her time. They'll find their way back."

Haley showed a slight smile. Man, he always knew the right things to say. As she looked in to his eyes, she couldn't believe how perfect he was, how things had turned out. Maybe if she hadn't of gone away, she wouldn't have realised how much she had loved him. Maybe then, they wouldn't be sat here.

"Yeah, everything happens for a reason right?"

Nathan nodded as Haley buried her head into his chest. They just stayed held in each other's embrace. That was, of course, until their gorgeous four-year-old son broke it, snuggling his way in between his parents. They were the picture of a perfect family. Haley just wished that one day Brooke got to have that feeling, with Lucas.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey my soon to be husband." Peyton squealed as she winked towards him.

She was so much happier these days and she didn't half show it.

"Hey you." He replied, whilst grinning back. "And you." He said, signalling towards the little girl stood beside Peyton. "How are my two favourite girls?"

"Fine thank you Daddy. But please can I go play?"

"Of course you can sweetie." Jake grinned; as he bent down to kiss his daughter on the forehead.

"And you're other favourite girl, she is just amazing." Peyton answered in response to the earlier question.

"Tell me about it."

The two were interrupted by loud music playing from the other room. Peyton couldn't help but giggle at the song Jenny was dancing to. Spice girls, Wannabee. That song sure had some memories. They both peered in, laughing at the little girl who was focused on each dance move. She wasn't like Peyton was as a young child. She was so much cheerier. So much more Brooke.

"Someone is going to be a cheerleader." Peyton giggled, as she dug Jake in the ribs.

"No she isn't. I know what basketball players are like, especially with cheerleaders."

"Oh really?" She winked as they both giggled.

Jake walked closer, pulling his arm around Peyton as he looked at her.

"Look, Peyton. I was wondering. What if we stay in Tree Hill? It feels so much more like home. At least until the wedding anyway. I mean, it makes sense if we are having the wedding here and all."

"Why don't we just stay, period? My Dad never comes home anymore. He lives on that boat now. What you think?"

"Yeah. You remember when I kinda lived here with you, and Jenny too?"

Peyton nodded as she smiled sweetly towards him.

"I'm sorry I let you go." She whispered.

"I'm sorry I let you go too."

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lucas pulled his suitcase, tossing it into the back of his car. This was going to be a lonely drive, that's for sure. He turned around, taking one last look at the house he used to call home, knowing after he left Tree Hill, he would once again lose everything that mattered to him; family, friends, her.

He got in, ready to leave once again, at least now knowing he would return only two months later, not four years.

The radio suddenly turned on.

"I didn't even turn this damn thing on." Lucas said, confused.

_I felt for sure last night  
That once we said goodbye_

What was it with the songs? Every time they managed to remind him of Brooke.

_No one else will know these lonely dreams  
No one else will know that part of me_

No, nobody could possibly know how lonely he felt. And no one certainly could know that part of him, the vulnerability. Nobody except her, that was.

_I'm still driving away  
And I'm sorry every day_

He was sorry things had to be this way, that he didn't get another, or even a last, chance to fight for her. But he really had no choice but to drive away, she had.

He couldn't hear it anymore. He clicked the radio off, but it just stayed on, the lyrics still playing.

_No one else will have me like you do  
No one else will have me, only you_

Furiously, he punched it, the radio breaking as blood appeared on his hand. But he didn't care because it was nothing compared to the pain he was already feeling and he couldn't add more pain by listening to that song. The song that summed everything up.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_But one day, it just clicked. It's Brooke I love, it always has been. Yeah, I was afraid again, to tell her my true feelings. You become so afraid of rejection that you forget what really matters; love. So in a way, by letting my guard down, by telling her how I felt, it was my way of fighting for her. I always walked away from her in the past, and I did so again. But this time it wasn't for me; it wasn't for me at all. Because walking away from her was the hardest thing I ever had to do, it really did kill me. It was for her. I had hurt her so much in the past that she deserved that at least. Now it is my turn to hurt, to feel the pain of knowing that person doesn't want you back. But I don't regret telling her, not for a second._

She read the words over, as more tears were flowing helplessly from her eyes. She realised now exactly why he walked away; for her. She knew what he was feeling. Although he was hurting now, he still didn't regret telling her how he felt. And although Lucas hurt her more than anyone, she didn't regret being with him. Because Lucas Scott changed her. He saw the real Brooke Davis, the independent, courageous girl and she loved him for that. Yeah, she really loved him, even now. But she couldn't turn back, just as he couldn't turn back to the past. Sometimes, when you make a mistake, there is no way to fix it. So they both just drove, in two completely different directions, just as they did four years ago. But does the heart really bring you back, or does your pain and fear ultimately shatter that heart?

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Okay, I really hope you liked this chapter._

_Please leave reviews telling me what you think and then I will update if there is a good response._

_Also, just in case any of you ask, the song is 23 by Jimmy Eat World :) Coincidentally, this is chapter 23 too :P haha!_

_Just to let you know, I am starting a new fic. I will give you the title in the next chapter of this story._

_So review people. Love Yah, **Sophia **x_


	25. And It's All Because Of You

_Right, as always, I want to firstly thank all you lot for reviewing. Ahh, they really do make my day!_

**Chapter 24 – And It's All Because Of You**

"I can't believe it's been almost two months already." Jake said, as he walked into the room where Peyton was sitting.

"I know. Crazy right?"

Jake looked at her, how beautiful she was, how utterly perfect she was in his own eyes. But there was something wrong, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Peyton, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine honestly. It's just, I know it sounds stupid, but I miss Brooke."

"I should've known it would be to do with her." He added, knowing how much Peyton valued their friendship this time.

"Just, I always figured when I got married, she would be here with me. You know, driving me crazy, telling me that the centrepieces are all wrong, that she wants a red dress instead of a pink one. I don't know."

"She's going to be here in two days Peyton. Trust me that will be enough time for her to drive you crazy. It is Brooke after all."

Peyton giggled lightly as she pulled Jake towards her. She huddled herself in his arms, feeling protected somehow.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, beautiful."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas sat still, silenced at his desk. He wanted to write but yet again he had no inspiration. And it was all because of her. It had been 2 months since he had last seen her, two months since he had last written anything. Man, he was a mess without her. He hated his life in New York. Everything was so busy. It was nothing like Tree Hill, and he couldn't wait to go back for the wedding. But one thing he didn't know if he could cope with; seeing the girl he let go, knowing he had blown his only chance at happiness. But he was sure of one thing, when he left New York for the wedding back at Tree Hill; he sure wasn't going to return. He could write wherever he wanted and he found better things to write about back home, family, friends, and love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton was running about the house, worrying over the littlest things. It was only a few days to the wedding and she still hadn't found a dress. Yeah, she had tried numerous dresses on, but none of them were her, none of them were perfect. And that was what she wanted, perfection. She wanted everything on her special day to be just that. She wasn't settling for a dress she didn't love, only to look back at the photos years later wishing she hadn't bought it. She was going to have another look. She decided on taking Jenny with her as Jake was out and she knew how much the little girl loved pretty dresses. Swinging open the door, she nearly stood on the box that stood outside. It was a large, white box with a pink ribbon wrapped around it. She picked it up, taking it inside and laying it on the table. As she pulled off the ribbon, she noticed a tag.

_P.Sawyer,_

_I only wish I could have been with you sooner. I know you are probably flustered without the B.Davis preparation. I know I'll be with you in two days, but I wanted to give you this. Haley told me about your little troubles. Hope this helps. I designed it especially for you. Because everyone deserves to look like a princess on their special day._

_Love you always,_

_Brooke x_

As she opened the box, a look of utter shock spread across her face. The dress was beautiful, perfect even. It was very P.Sawyer, and she knew Brooke had spent a lot of time on it. A huge grin appeared on her face, as a small tear fell.

"That is beautiful. My Mommy is going to look like a real princess."

Peyton pulled the little girl onto her knee as she hugged her.

"So will you sweetie."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke sat at her desk, looking at the sketch in front of her. It was the only piece she had designed in the past two months, she didn't really care about anything else. She knew Peyton would love it, and she smiled to herself at the image of her best friend opening it.

She stared at the photos on her desk, examining each one.

There was a picture of her and Peyton years ago. Although the pair of them never really made friends again after leaving high school, Brooke always kept that picture there because no matter what happened, Peyton was a big part of her life, and she still loved her even after all the crap. Then there was a picture of her and Rachel, both with drinks in their hands, smiling and laughing. They looked like they were having such a good time, and it was definitely one of Brooke's favourite pictures. But in the last two months, even though Rachel was living with her, she found it hard to have fun, without him, knowing what had happened. Then there was a picture of her and Haley. She loved looking at her high school pictures, because in all honesty, she had to admit, things had never been as good as they were back then, no matter how much money or clothing lines she had. It all seemed a little inadequate. She looked at the last picture, the picture that hurt the most. It was Nathan who stood next to Haley, holding her hand. Lucas stood next to them, his arm wrapped around her own shoulder. Then Peyton stood beside her, Brooke wrapping her arm around Peyton too. They all looked so happy, like they had no troubles. She wished more than anything they could go back to that, to a time where she actually felt happy.

Looking at his face, it made her think of everything that had gone on between them. She thought to herself.

What do you do when that one person that was never meant to let you down does?

That one person who was never meant to give up on you has?

What do you do when everything you wanted has slipped out of your reach and your one dream is torn away from you?

Your heart is broken and there's nothing you can do about it.  
There is no way to fix it or make it feel even that little bit better.

Nothing compares to the hurting you feel and you realise that no matter how bad you don't want it to happen, you are going to have to be apart forever.

You then convince yourself that you will never find the one.  
That you had your chance and lost it and you convince yourself never to trust again.

You make yourself think that nobody will be as good for you as they were.

You remember all the things you shared and all the time you spent together.

Letting go is the hardest thing to do.

And it's all because of him.

She removed herself from her thoughts as she realised she had to leave soon. Picking up her suitcase, she put it by the door of her office, as she took one last look around. Suddenly, the door opened, as she jumped out of her own skin.

"Surprise." The boy yelled, as he pulled her into a hug. "Told you I'd come visit."

"Chase." She muttered in utter shock as she had completely forgotten about him over the past two months.

"Look I don't mean to be rude, but I really have to be somewhere. I mean, you know about Jake and Peyton's wedding right? Well I have to leave, like now."

"Okay. Take me with you. Come on. I'm sure Peyton wouldn't mind. I have the week off and I really wanna spend it with you."

She thought to herself for a moment. Would it really be such a bad thing? And besides, she really couldn't say no to him after he said he wanted to spend him time off with her.

"Yeah okay, but I really wanna spend some time with Peyton before the wedding. So I'll go now, and I'll meet you at the wedding?"

"Yeah that sounds good. See you then." He replied, whilst placing a kiss on her cheek and heading out through the door.

She just stood there, frozen in her spot, wiping away the kiss from her cheek. She didn't love him, she knew that, but it would make things a lot easier if she did. So the least she could do was try right? Because she really couldn't keep holding on to something that could never happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas cleared his desk, taking one last look at the empty room. He threw the bag over his back and walked outside, tossing it into his car. He got in, staring at the broken radio he still hadn't got fixed. Honestly, he didn't want to get it fixed. He hated the reminders of her, reminders of things he could never have. He set off, ready to return to Tree Hill, just as Brooke did the same.

They were both thinking of each other as they rode home, although they tried to repress their thoughts as though they were never even there. But they were there, the whole way back. So was it the heart that brought them back?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hope you liked this one._

_Leave me reviews telling me what you think etc. You know the deal :)_

_My new fic is called **Get Ready To Collide **and chapter 1 is up now._

_Love Yah. **Sophia x**_


	26. No One Else Will Have Me Like You Do

_Thanks to those of you that reviewed the last chapter. I'm getting a little low on inspiration lately so it really helps getting feedback from you guys._

_Okay, this chapter includes the Jeyton wedding but it is only the first half of it. The other half will be in the next chapter._

**Chapter 25 – No One Else Will Have Me Like You Do**

She pulled up in front of the house, surveying it for a second. She smiled as she saw a flash of blonde hair appear from the other side of the door. As she got out of the car, the girl ran towards her, almost knocking her over with the force of the hug.

"Man I've missed you." Peyton yelled as she continued to hug her.

"Yeah, you'll be missing me a lot more when you cut off my oxygen supply P.Sawyer."

Both girls giggled as Peyton attached her arm around Brooke's.

"Cummon, I'll grab this case here and we can get inside." Peyton exclaimed whilst clutching the case Brooke had removed from the car.

"Oh please. This is me you are talking to here. You know, as in best friend since we were how old? I'm sure you know I would so bring more than one suitcase. You better call for back up goldilocks, this may take a while."

Peyton nudged her friend as she signalled for Jake to come and help.

"I should have known." She whispered as she chuckled lightly.

After a lot of case carrying, mostly by Jake, the girls collapsed onto the sofa.

"So how are the wedding plans? Please tell me it is all sorted because I hope you realise this wedding is tomorrow."

"Yes, yes everything is done."

"Good, so how are you feeling?"

Peyton looked down, and then looked back to Brooke.

"Great. I can't wait to marry Jake, I've never been more certain about anything. But I just, I don't know, I don't want things to change between us. I don't want you to think that just because I'm married that you aren't one of the most important things in my life, because you are. And mostly, I don't want you to think that it has changed who I am."

Brooke smiled lightly towards her. She put her arm around her, pulling the blonde towards her a little.

"You'll always be P.Sawyer to me, no matter what your last name is."

The two exchanged smiles.

"I know this sounds a little silly as I'm marrying one. But hoes over bro's?"

"Sisters over Misters."

Peyton giggled as she hit Brooke's fist with her own.

"Always. I love you B.Davis."

"Back atcha P.Sawyer."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas sat in his room, looking around at how things really hadn't changed. He never thought he would be 23 and still living at home with his mother. Obviously he would be looking for his own place in Tree Hill soon, but as he had just left New York, he welcomed the thought of staying at his mother's with open arms. Just then there was a knock at the door as the man walked in.

"Hey Luke." He greeted. "Thanks for letting me stay. You know the drill, can't see the bride the night before. And besides, Peyton and Brooke are driving me crazy." He laughed.

"Brooke's back?"

"Yeah, she got back earlier on. Seriously man, she knows more about this wedding than I do."

"Typical." He added, not even noticing the slight smile that had appeared on his face at the mention of her name. "So how you feeling man? All ready?"

"Yeah. I can't wait now. Look Luke, thanks again for being my best man, even after the whole deal with you and Peyton. It means a lot."

"No problem." He smiled, as he reached into the mini fridge and tossed Jake a beer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neither of them could believe the day was finally here. Peyton awoke to find Brooke scuttling about in the room.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asked sleepily.

"Get up soon to be bride. Big day has finally arrived."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guests filled the church. It was small but yet so perfectly elegant. Bevin and Skills were there and so were Rachel and Mouth. Chase sat towards the back too. As music began playing, Jenny walked down the aisle, her hair curled loosely in a cream dress. She held a little basket as she scattered rose petals in a trail. Then, Haley walked down in her bridesmaid dress accompanied by Nathan. They separated at the end of the aisle. Then Brooke and Lucas walked down. As he looked towards her, he couldn't believe how breathtaking she looked.

"You look beautiful." He muttered.

Brooke couldn't help but smile to herself at his comment. But also, she couldn't help but feel scared as she walked beside him. Scared that being so near to him would resurface all the feelings she had tried so hard to bury. As they began to walk, Lucas caught hold of Brooke's hand. She didn't even fight it. She liked the feeling of his skin on hers and she couldn't deny the tingles it gave her. Then, the music sounded once more as Peyton began to walk down. Jake turned his head, his jaw stuck to the floor. He couldn't believe he was marrying the most perfect girl he had ever seen. Her hair was curly, just how he liked it, with a little bit of it placed up. She had a huge grin on her face as she walked towards the man she loved.

During the ceremony, there were a lot of tears shed, too many even. It was such a heartfelt moment for everyone.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Jake stroked Peyton's cheek, wiping away the tears that were there. He then gently pulled her towards him and kissed her, as she put her arms around him. There they were, man and wife but still looking like the two kids that fell completely in love with each other all those years ago.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ceremony was now over, and everyone was gathered together. There was a tingle on a glass as Brooke stood up, ready to give her speech.

"Good Evening. To those of you that don't know me, my name is Brooke Davis. To those of you who do, I'll have my usual."

There were a few giggles from the guests as they then continued to listen.

"Firstly, I just want to tell Peyton how honoured I am today to stand by her side on this special day. On behalf of the bridesmaids and myself I just want to say how beautiful and radiant you look today. Peyton and I have been friends for a number of years now. Over this time, she has taught me that friendship is something you should value over anything. We have supported each other through good times and bad. I have many memories of wonderful times spent with her, as we all have. And I will cherish them forever. The fondest memory I will now have is watching Peyton marry the love of her life. I would also like to thank Jake for making her happier than I ever could have imagined. I love you both very much; you are two very dear friends to me."

They both smiled towards her. As she continued to speak, she thought of only one person. Not Chase, who was looking on contently, but the one she always thought of; Lucas.

"In only the past two months I have seen you rekindle your love, a love that was never lost but just faltered. But as I said long ago, love is not love which alters when it alteration finds. When things get hard, when people change, true love remains the same."

He looked back, thinking of her too. He knew her words were directed at him, he could tell by the look in her eyes.

"Both Jake and Peyton have now given me greater proof that those words were true. I have seen you both grow as individuals and flourish as a couple. Separately you both are very special, remarkable people, but together you are complete. Today we celebrate everything you have found in each other - A best friend - A soul mate and a true partner for life."

Then, she picked up her glass which was full of champagne.

"I would like you all to please raise your glasses and join me in a toast. Peyton and Jake: To love, laughter and happily ever after."

Lucas just sat still for a while, replaying her words over. Then, realising it was in fact his turn, he rose to his feet.

"Peyton and Jake have been through a lot together. Through happiness and love to heartache and loss. Peyton once said that people always leave but sometimes they come back. And it is this hope that keeps our love strong. That's the great thing about weddings. It is when two people come together and even if it is just for one night, they make us believe again. People may have doubt in that hope, but people that are meant to be together always find their way in the end."

She couldn't believe he had used her words that she had once said to him. She couldn't believe he even remembered them. She felt sad inside and as he looked towards her, he sensed it too. He just hoped that he had gotten through to her somehow.

"So please raise your glasses to Peyton and Jake, who are lucky enough to have found their way back to each other."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The celebration was in full swing now and the music had been playing for a while. Lucas sat alone, just listening. Brooke sat by Chase as he rambled on, but she wasn't listening to him, just drowning him out by the music.

_No one else will have me like you do  
No one else will have me, only you_

Lucas couldn't help but notice the words seemed all too familiar. Then he remembered, it was this song he had smashed his radio up to. He hadn't listened to any more of it after those two lines. He was hurting too much. But now, he just sat there, just as she did, both lost in the words of the song.

_You'll sit alone forever  
If you wait for the right time  
What are you hoping for?_

Brooke suddenly thought to herself.

"I'm never gonna settle down with anyone else, because they can never compare to Lucas. So if I keep pushing him away I really will sit alone forever. Because deep down it is only him I want, so by waiting, I'm just damaging things even more. What _am_ I hoping for? Sometimes, you just gotta live in the present."

_I'm here I'm now I'm ready  
Holding on tight  
Don't give away the end  
The one thing that stays mine_

He was there now, and he was ready to let her all the way in this time. He was holding on to that hope that maybe she would change her mind, and he didn't want her to just throw it away. It was true though, she had always been his, simply because he had her heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay I hope you liked this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it._

_If you want to read the second half then you know what to do._

_**Review**__ telling me what you think._

_Love Yah, __**Soph**__ x_


	27. I Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You

_As always, huge thanks to my amazing reviewers. Like I said last time, I really have been low on inspiration lately, so reviews really do help a lot._

_On another note, just because I have a new fic called __**Get Ready To Collide, **__does not mean I will forget this fic, as I still prefer this one. _

_At the moment though, I am really not sure how much further I can take this one. I'd like to know if there is still interest in it or if it should finish pretty soon. What do you all think?_

_Anyway, as I promised, Jeyton wedding: Part 2:)_

**Chapter 26 – I Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You**

She couldn't stop thinking about that one song. The words seemed like a warning, telling her that she should just go for what she wanted before it was too late, because sometimes, it takes more than one person to fight for something. She gazed over towards him as he returned her stare longingly. That was all cut pretty short as Chase intervened, just as he always did lately.

"You look really cute." He said, whilst smiling.

Cute? She couldn't help but notice how she didn't feel the same happiness as when Lucas had complimented her. She didn't feel the butterflies in her stomach like she was just a teenager again. Then she remembered what Chase had said long ago.

_"Hmm. I don't know if I'd call you cute."_

_"No?"  
_

_"Nah. More like beautiful."_

But he hadn't called her beautiful; he had called her cute. She couldn't help but think that he didn't in fact love her, not in the same way Lucas did anyway. He didn't give her those feelings in her stomach, he didn't make her smile unintentionally, and he didn't surprise her. But most importantly, she didn't love him.

"Look Chase, I've gotta go see Rachel." She lied, desperately needing to get away from him. "I won't be long."

She placed a kiss upon his cheek to reassure him. Lucas watched on, hurt at seeing her show any sort of affection towards someone else. But he knew she loved him and not Chase.

She got up and walked towards the door. Lucas' eyes followed her intently. He too got up from his seat and followed in her footsteps, unnoticed by everyone else.

She sat on the white bench, fairy lights surrounding her among the beautiful white flowers that were placed everywhere.

"Hey you." He mumbled. "This seat taken?" She shook her head as he sat beside her on the bench.

"Beautiful ceremony huh?" She asked, attempting to break the silence.

"Yeah. You know what the most beautiful part was though?" She looked over, not answering, just waiting. "You."

There it was, that undeniable feeling he gave her. That ability to make her smile without even knowing it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake and Peyton sat at the table, gazing into each other's eyes. It was the best day of their lives, and now, they didn't want it to end.

"So how is my gorgeous wife?"

"Amazing, now that I have the best husband in the world. Wow, that sounds so weird." She giggled.

"Tell me about it. But a very good weird. A year ago I never would have imagined things would turn out like this. I never thought things would get this good for someone like me."

"Someone like you?"

"Yeah. Single father doesn't usually get the girl in the end you know?"

"Well this one did. And I couldn't have hoped for anything more than 'someone like you" She replied, air quoting his previous words.

He pulled her closer, kissing her lightly.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, grinning hugely.

"Of course." She replied, placing her own hand in his.

They danced slowly, in the centre of the dance floor. Everyone else stopped for a moment, observing them, how perfect they looked together, how in love they were.

_And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

They didn't even move that much. They just swayed, held in each other's arms, just staring at each other and smiling.

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

In Jake's eyes, Peyton could do no wrong. She was utter perfection, and he couldn't have wished for anything more if he tried. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he was on cloud nine.

"How'd I get so lucky?" He whispered into her ear as the music continued playing.

"Nothing to do with luck. I love you, that's all there is to it."

He smiled, removing the curl from her face and tucking it behind her ear. He kissed her cheek and whispered back: "I love you so much Peyton Sawyer."

"Jagielski you mean."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He just gazed longingly into those hazel eyes of hers, as she lost herself in his gaze.

"So how've you been Brooke?"

"Fine." Was all she replied, unable to continue the small talk when she had so much on her mind, so many questions to ask.

"Look Luke, what was that whole deal with the book?"

"You said if I loved you, I'd let you go. I thought you deserved at least that from me. But I couldn't let you go without you knowing how I felt."

She put her head down as he placed his hand on hers, rubbing it gently.

"But why give me that book? You were supposed to be getting it published."

He put his finger under her chin, gently lifting her head to meet his stare.

"Because you mean a lot more to me than any book. Besides, that wasn't what that book was about. For me, it wasn't about writing something to earn money or for loads of people to read, just one person actually. It was a way of finally saying what I should have said all those years ago. It was my way of letting you all the way in."

Tears forced out from her eyes, pouring down her face as she couldn't even stop them.

"Please Brooke, don't cry."

"You seem to have that affect on me." She whispered in between sobs. "Only you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase looked around, noticing Brooke had still not returned. He felt uncomfortable without her, it wasn't as if he knew many people there. Then he saw Haley, as he rushed over to her.

"Hey Haley. You seen Brooke?"

"No sorry Chase. I thought she was with you?"

"Yeah she was, but she still hasn't come back. She went to see…"

Just then, he noticed Rachel sat in the corner of the room talking to Mouth. He was slightly confused now. Brooke obviously wasn't with her.

"You haven't seen Lucas either have you?" Haley asked, only to understand the realization of the situation a little later.

Chase got up, walking towards the door. Now, he knew exactly whom Brooke was with.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt hurt as he remembered all the times he had made her cry; some unintentionally, but other times, they were completely his fault.

"Brooke I just wanna apologise. I hurt you so much in the past and it really wasn't fair on you because all you ever did was…"

"I love you Lucas Scott."

He just sat there, his mouth wide open as he was in utter shock. That really was the last thing he expected to hear. He looked into her eyes, rubbing the tears from her cheek.

"I love you too, pretty girl."

She smiled hugely as she wiped away her remaining tears.

"What?" He asked, laughing.

"Just feels good to hear you call me pretty girl."

"You've always been my pretty girl, always will be."

Sometimes pain becomes such a huge part of our lives that you expect it to always be there, because you can't remember a time when it wasn't. But then one day you feel something else, something that feels raw, probably because it's so unfamiliar. Then in that moment, you realize you're happy.

With that she pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. He moved away the stray hair from her face, as they just looked at each other longingly. Then, he filled the last bit of space left between them, and kissed her. This time, she didn't pull away; she wanted to be in his arms. There they were, two people coming together, even if just for one night, regaining belief. Two hearts collided, and at that moment, they were complete.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hope you are all happy with this chapter. I'd like to know what you think. I also want to know if this should be the last chapter, like a happily ever after. Or do you want any more from this fic?_

_So review and tell me what you think!_

_Love Yah, __**Sophiia x**_


	28. Our Wishes Are Reality, So It Seems

_Thank you all soo much for reviewing. I'm glad you all liked the Brucas :)_

_Anyways I'm not gonna ramble on again.. haha! Here's the latest chapter._

**Chapter 27 – Our Wishes Are Reality, So It Seems**

Haley sat in the corner alone, still thinking about her encounter with Chase. She felt so happy that Lucas and Brooke were finally coming to their senses, or talking at least but there was still Chase to consider. No matter how overjoyed she felt for them, there was still something on her mind, something she just couldn't shake. She couldn't help it, she just began crying silently. Rachel, noticing something was up, walked over, sitting down beside Haley.

"Haley. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Look, I know we've never been the best of friends, and that's all down to me. I've grown up a lot now. I guess what I'm trying to say is sorry."

"That's okay. It was along time ago. Just forget it huh?"

"You can talk to me you know. If there's anything on your mind."

"Yeah. Thanks Rach. I'll keep that in mind."

With that, Rachel got up, smiling towards Haley as she left. It seemed everyone there was making peace, reuniting even. Things seemed better than ever for the group, all except Haley.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been outside for over ten minutes, but neither wanted to move. They were just held in each other's arms, a feeling they wanted to last forever.

"You better let go now. We've been here ages."

"I could hold you in my arms forever, and it still wouldn't be long enough."

She smiled coyly, blushing a little. She pressed her lips against his, just for a second.

"You're so cheesy Lucas Scott."

"That's why you love me." He grinned as she gave him a dig in the arm.

"Nah, not so much. I'm not really into your whole personality. Really? I just want you for your body." She joked as they both laughed.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. So why do you love me then? It's because of my gorgeous looks isn't it?" She winked.

"Well, you are gorgeous, I can't deny that." She raised an eyebrow suggestively as he turned to face her. "But the reasons I love you, it's not something you can find in a mirror."

"Aww Lucas. Please, I honestly don't think I have any tears left." She laughed as she wiped away the one tear that fell.

He pulled her closer, as if protecting her somehow.

"No more tears Pretty girl. I promise."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake and Peyton sat back down, holding on to each other's hands.

"So Mrs Jagielski, we gonna stay in Tree Hill now?"

"You bet." She smiled. "Everything seems better in Tree Hill. Things really have worked out haven't they?"

"Yep. I've got a beautiful wife who I love more than anything." He answered as she grinned lightly towards him. "My amazing daughter, a beautiful house. This really is forever this time isn't it?"

"Definitely. I'm never letting you go again."

"Don't worry. I won't be going anywhere."

She gave him a small kiss, as he pulled her into his arms.

"Thanks Jake." She whispered lightly as he held her.

"For what?"

"For saving me, for loving me, for everything. And for making this day more perfect than I ever could have imagined. You really are amazing."

"I never saved you Peyton. You never needed saving. Don't you realise how amazingly strong you are yourself? You're not a survivor Peyton; you're a fighter. And if it weren't for that, maybe we wouldn't be here today. You fought for us when I couldn't. It was you who saved me."

"I guess you were worth fighting for. Doesn't it make you think though, all the heartache, all the pain, all the struggles, it was all worth it to get to this point?"

"I'd do it all over again if I had to, just as long as I got to have you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley just remained at the seat in the corner, hoping no one would notice her there. Obviously, Nathan would. He walked over, taking the seat beside her and shuffling closer to her.

"What's up Hales. You don't seem happy. Something bothering you?"

"No it's nothing. Don't worry about me."

"Ha."

"What Nathan?"

"I always worry about you Haley, always and forever."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, as tears began falling from her eyes.

"For what?" He asked, bewildered.

"For being like this. It isn't fair to you and it certainly isn't fair to everyone else here. It's Peyton and Jake's day, it's not fair for me to cause a scene. So we'll talk later Nathan, okay?"

"No it's not okay. You're not making a scene Haley, you're just talking to me, nobody is taking any interest. And if I think something is up with you, I can't wait until later. I need to know if you're okay."

"I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too."

"Really? Do you really love me Nathan?"

"Of course I do. Hales, what on earth is up with you?"

"It's just that… I'm…I'm…" She couldn't even finish, as she began crying even more. Nathan put his arm around her, wiping her tears away.

"Hales, what ever it is, you know you can tell me."

She looked up towards him, tears forcing to surface.

"I'm pregnant Nathan."

"Whoa." Was all he could reply. He just sat there, as if in a daze. She looked on longingly, desperate for him to respond.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you here Nathan. I'm sorry." She whispered, as she stood up and prepared to walk away.

He stood up, looking down into her eyes. He pulled her into his arms, lifting her up and kissing her.

"I thought you wouldn't want another child yet." Haley mumbled as she retreated from Nathan's grasp.

"It's a shock, I'll say that much. It wasn't planned, but that doesn't mean I don't want it. I want everything with you Haley."

She grinned hugely as she felt such relief in knowing he felt the same. Things really were turning out perfectly, for everyone it seemed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Luke, we really have to go in now. People will be wondering."

"Sure. I can't wait to show you off in there anyway, as my girl."

"No. You can't."

"What? Why not? They'll all be thrilled for us Brooke, you know they will."

"Look, I came here with Chase. I can't just walk back in there with you, it's not right. Please, just for tonight, lets just pretend everything is normal, and I'll sort Chase out after the whole thing."

"Okay, if that's what you want." He replied, although not entirely thrilled with the idea.

She walked on in, as he waited a few minutes so as nobody got suspicious. Honestly, he just wanted to sit and think for a while, at how he finally got her back in his life. After five minutes, he too went back in, sitting down in his seat.

"Hey there." Chase greeted. "Where ya been Brooke?" He asked.

"Just went to find Rachel."

"No luck?" He asked, knowing full well that there wasn't.

"Nah. I'll talk to her later anyway."

"Yeah." Was his simple reply.

Lucas gazed over, examining just how perfect she looked. She felt his eyes on her. She turned so as to meet his gaze, returning it with a smile. He too smiled back.

_Sometimes pain becomes such a huge part of our lives that you expect it to always be there, because you can't remember a time when it wasn't. But then one day you feel something else, something that feels raw, probably because it's so unfamiliar. Then in that moment, you realize you're happy._

They looked so happy just gazing at each other as did Jake and Peyton and Nathan and Haley. It seemed like a special day for them all. Brooke and Lucas had reunited, Jake and Peyton had got married and Nathan and Haley were having another baby. Not only that, Rachel and Haley were friends and the group seemed tighter than ever, all back in Tree Hill. Rachel and Mouth were laughing together and Bevin and Skills were dancing.

_Happiness comes in many forms. In the company of good friends, in the feeling that you get when you make someone else's dream come true or in the promise of hope renewed. It's okay to let yourself be happy. Because you never know how fleeting that happiness might be._

Chase just glared as he caught the glances they shared. He had walked outside when they were kissing, he heard them say how they loved each other. Sweet, but not for him. He loved Brooke, and he hated to think that a jerk like Lucas could get the girl. He didn't deserve a girl like Brooke and he was willing to do anything to prevent that, anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay so as you can probably tell, I decided to do a little more with this story as some of you wanted._

_So will you please review and tell me what you all think. Seriously, I really would appreciate that._

_Thanks guys. Love ya, __**Soph**__ x_


	29. When It All Falls In To Place

_Just wanna thank you all for the reviews. Ah, they honestly make my day; I love reading them. Right, I have decided that this is the last chapter as I thought it was a good way to finish it. I'm really happy with it, I hope you are too._

**Chapter 28 – When It All Falls In To Place**

The big day was finally over, and man, had it been an eventful one. There were marriages, reunions, pregnancies and even bitterness. But at the end of the day, everyone was happy. Well, all except one.

Brooke walked over to Lucas' house, tapping on the door she had once called her own. She smiled as she noticed it was red again, just how she liked it. He answered, his hair messy and his eyes sleepy. He immediately perked up on seeing her. He pulled her into his arms, the smile never leaving his face. He signalled for her to come in, as she sat down beside him on the bed, snuggling her head into his chest.

"Man, I've missed you pretty girl."

"It's only been a few hours Luke." She giggled.

"That's long enough." He whispered as she smiled in return, her dimples fully showing. "So how'd things go with Chase?" He asked.

She thought back to the conversation she had had with Chase only an hour or so ago.

"_Look Chase, can I talk to you for a second?"_

"_Yeah, sure. What's up?" He asked, although he had a pretty good idea of what it could be._

"_Well first, I just wanna tell you that you really are an amazing guy and that I really enjoy spending time with you. But, well, there's someone else, and I've been kidding myself for a long time thinking there could ever be anyone but him. I wanted to love you Chase, I really did. But I guess, in the end, the heart wants what it wants; you can't change that. You deserve so much better than me, and I truly hope you find it."_

_He looked down, hurt obvious on his face. Obviously he had saw it coming, but it still felt horrible to hear her say it._

"_Lucas?"_

"_Yeah. How'd you know?"_

"_It's always been him for you. I knew when you were looking at me that you were hoping it was him. But you're right Brooke, you can't help who you love. I respect your decision. Just know that I love you, and no matter what I will always be there if you decide otherwise. I'm gonna miss you, beautiful."_

_She felt so upset at that time. She was hurting someone she really did care about, even if it wasn't love. She hated how even after doing this to him, he still said he would always be there, and he had called her beautiful this time._

_Chase just looked at her, seeing everything he wanted stood right before him, yet seeming so far away. He wanted to try and jeopardise their relationship, he wanted to spoil what they had and win Brooke back for himself, but he knew it just wasn't worth it because he could never be Lucas. If he really loved her, he would let her be happy, and so, he decided to do just that._

"_I'm gonna miss you too. Take care of yourself Chase."_

"_I'll try." He replied as he pulled her into a hug._

She was removed from her thoughts as Lucas waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh, yeah it went surprisingly well. I was really shocked. He understood everything."

"Yeah. He's a good guy really, even though he was my number one enemy for at least a month."

"Ha, you make me laugh, boyfriend?"

"You bet. Ah, you don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that."

"Trust me, I do." She replied. "About as long as I've wanted to say it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was evening and everyone was going over to Nathan and Haley's house. It seemed everyone had some news to share.

"So guys, Nathan and I, well, I just wanna tell you that, I'm kinda, well I am…"

"Spit it out Tutor Mom, we don't got all day." Brooke joked.

"Well that's exactly it. Tutor Mom is having another baby."

Jaws dropped to the floor as everyone looked on in shock. It was a huge surprise, but great news.

"Wow, congrats guys." Jake shouted.

"Yeah, I'm so pleased for you both." Peyton said, smiling.

Brooke glanced over to Lucas, who smiled back deviously. He stood up, as Brooke just watched him, confused a little.

"Well guys, I kinda have some news of my own."

"You're not pregnant too are you?" Nathan joked as the others laughed.

"Unfortunately, no. I just wanna tell you guys, I have a new girlfriend."

They all smiled slightly, but looked down. They felt so awkward and sorry for Brooke, it must have been hurting her that Lucas had a new girlfriend and he was pretty much bragging about it. Little did they know, it was her.

"Oh, cool." Haley added, not wanting to take the matter much further.

"So what's she like?" Brooke asked, the others looking shocked that she would take any interest and be so cool about it.

"Extremely beautiful, amazingly optimistic and utterly perfect."

Everybody looked completely bewildered, even feeling angry that Lucas could be such an arrogant jerk. They looked at Brooke, as if waiting for a reaction, some form of anger or hurt. She jumped from her seat, bounding into Lucas' arms.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that her name was Brooke Davis?" Lucas joked as their friends grinned hugely. They were amazed and yet so happy for them.

"Well, it's about time." Nathan congratulated as he laughed, hugging them both as the rest of the group did the same.

"I'm so fricking happy for you two." Haley yelled, jumping up and down, as she couldn't contain her excitement.

"Coming back to Tree Hill sure has changed all of our lives huh?" Peyton exclaimed as the others thought for a moment.

Jake, before returning, he had a job in Savannah raising his daughter. He was relatively happy and had enough money, but there was always something missing, something he always longed for, someone even.

Then there was Peyton, the girl who had given up the one thing she had truly wanted all because of a dream. She had chosen the wrong path, but upon realising it, was willing to make a change. She had left her relationship with Lucas as it wasn't what she really wanted. She didn't need him like she needed someone else. Her job was great at the magazine company, but she always had the thought of the man she let go.

Nathan and Haley had left Tree Hill just two teenagers who had gotten in deep at a young age. They were married and already had one child. They had gotten amazing jobs and were raising their child, but there was always that feeling that it wasn't where they belonged, that they were meant for something else, for somewhere else.

Lucas was the perfect example of making huge mistakes. After hurting Brooke, he had gotten together with Peyton until she ended things. He didn't realise it at the time, but he felt the same way she did. He couldn't be in a relationship he wasn't fully committed to because his heart was somewhere else. In his life, he was lonely. He had a published book but all that meant nothing without people to share it with, or just one person to be exact. The person he wished he had never taken for granted.

Lastly, there was Brooke, the picture of a broken girl. Her life seemed like every girl's dream, but it somehow felt less than fulfilling. Yeah, she got to make pretty clothes and all, but the people were so false. But it wasn't that that bothered her, it wasn't that at all. She too felt lonely, like there was something missing, him.

Now here they all were, finding the pieces they needed to complete their lives. Peyton and Jake had their someday, after waiting what seemed to be forever. They were married and even though they had lost their way, here they were now, better than ever. Forever.

Nathan and Haley had finally returned home, where they felt they were destined to be. They had the jobs of their dreams and the last piece to complete their perfect family, another child.

And then Lucas and Brooke. After so much struggling, they were finally together, and they had never wanted anything more. Money, fame, it all meant nothing without each other. And that was what they had come to realise, no matter how hard you try, you can't replace that one person that your heart truly wants. There they were, proof that people that are meant to be together, really do find their way in the end.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So I am really sad this is the last chapter, as I have loved writing this fic :( What did you think of the ending? _

_I wanna thank you one last time to those of you that have ever reviewed this fic. It wouldn't have got to 28 chapters without you:)_

_So you can check out my other fic called Get Ready To Collide and I should be starting a new one soon, so put me on author alert and you will get to see that!_

_Thank you SOO much guys!_

_Love Yah,_

_**Sophia x**_


	30. Authors Note

_Heyy guys!_

_Just leaving a message to tell you I have a new fic so have a look and don't hesitate to review! Thanks so much :)_

_It's called **Where Is Your Heart?**_

_I'm really excited about it and I hope all my readers will like it!_

_Love Ya **Sophia **x_


End file.
